Everlasting peace
by Wendy103
Summary: This takes place right after the movie ends, but what happens if Stefan never really died? After a big event happens between the Moors and Stefan's kingdom, Maleficent realizes something terrible. She feels like Aurora is not safe with her, and after a very tough decision, she leaves her. What will Aurora do when she wakes up, will she ever find her godmother again?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hopefully you've read the summary and know a but what's going in in this story. This isn't my first fanfiction, but it is my first on Maleficent. So please leave a review at the bottom, they really do help! I recently just watched this movie and I can't believe I actually cried, this is the first time I've ever cried for any movie!**

**So I decided to write about it since it had gotten me so motivated, all the characters have such wonderful acting skills...I could go on forever, but I'm going to let you read first!**

Chapter 1

Aurora smiled as her godmother placed the crown onto her head, she turned around and everyone clapped and cheered. "This is so wonderful, I can't believe this is actually happening to me!" Aurora squealed as she ran off to go play with the pixies and trolls.

Maleficent smiled and looked at her goddaughter, the way she smiled and ran, was absolutely beautiful. She couldn't believe she took away her life once just because of something her father did to her. But that wasn't the problem anymore, because Stefan was dead, and will always be. She was snapped out of her thoughts when her name was yelled.

"Godmother!" Aurora yelled

"Yes beastie?" Maleficent could never get enough of calling her beastie, it brought back so many memories. How Maleficent had saved her life so many times when the three fairies couldn't raise her by themselves, almost starving the poor baby to death. Aurora ran to her godmother and smiled, "I was wondering, could you take me on a flight? I've always dreamed of flying."

Maleficent smiled, "Of course." She opened her wings and blew dust onto Aurora, who started floating in midair, but wasn't asleep this time.

"This is so cool godmother!" Aurora shouted

"We haven't even started flying yet!" It was a rare thing for Maleficent to smile, but ever since Aurora was fine again, she changed, but not entirely. For her heart was still scared that she once killed her goddaughter. Maleficent forced herself to smile as she tied a thin rope to her waist and Aurora's.

"Are you ready?" Maleficent asked, Aurora smiled so big that her mouth looked painful, but that was her thing. Maleficent smiled one more time before zooming off into the air, Aurora shouting behind the entire time. "This is so much fun, woo hoo!" Maleficent couldn't help but smile at how happy she was, she was just glad that everything was back to the way it was supposed to be.

* * *

Stefan gasped and opened his eyes, he looked around him. It was morning and he had many bruises on him, "I thought I had died." When he pulled himself together to the hospital, the nurses told him that he had only a minor broken bone, but other than that, his muscles and bones had completely relaxed when he fell onto the ground, so he wasn't dead.

A few moments later, when he was able to get out of bed, he gritted his teeth and screamed. "Darn that Maleficent, she's taken my beautiful princess again! Soldiers, prepare your war weapons, and go attack the moors and bring me Maleficent, alive." The way he said the last word made everyone coward back, they've seen their king mad before, but never like this.

"Yes, your highness." The captain of the soldiers said, "We leave at sunset!" He shouted as everyone left the room.

"Maleficent, you're not getting out of this one alive this time. You've ruined my life and I'm going to make sure I ruin yours now, and get back what was rightfully mine in the first place!" He shouted as he slammed his fist into the wall, creating a very deep hole.

"Guards, go heat up the iron and make all the arrows and everything in this castle IRON! Melt a whole pot of iron and place it in front of the castle, and pour it down onto Maleficent once she arrives." Stefan said before slamming the door, and leaving to go off into his room.

* * *

The two were up in the sky the entire day, not even stopping for some lunch or dinner that day. It was almost sunset when Maleficent landed and untied the rope. "Thank you godmother, that was so amazing!" Aurora said before skipping off to the pixies again, she'd missed them, even though it was only for a day.

Maleficent was pretty tired though, having to watch for her and Aurora's safety the whole entire day, and it's been 16 years since she's flew with them.

Diaval approaced her and sighed, "You're back, where were you?" He asked breathing deeply, Maleficent turned to him.

"Why are you breathing so hard, it's not like you took your goddaughter flying in the sky for a whole day, and I'm fine!" Before he could say anything, shouts and a massive rage of fire could be heard.

Maleficent paled as thoughts went swarming in her head, it can't be. He can't be alive and hunting her down again. Her eyes turned to Diaval, "Take Aurora to safety, I'm going to see what's going on."

"No mistress, it's too dangerous."

"You said you would do anything." Maleficent said coldly, although Diaval was already used to it after being with her for 16 years. He asked for her forgiveness and ran to Aurora, despite her cries.

Once Maleficent reached the border of the two kingdoms, she saw thousands of soldiers and Stefan in the very front.

"You...have ruined my life!" Stefan shouted, fire raging through his eyes. Maleficent didn't love a single inch, "What do you want?" She said coldly.

"You took my daughter, give her back to me!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Before Maleficent could react, Stefan ran up to her and slapped her, shoving her to the ground. Before he could do anything else, a "Stop!" Was heard.

He looked up to see Aurora running towards him, he stood up and opened his arms, ready for her to run into them. But she didnt, she ran past him and kneeled down beside her godmother.

"Godmother, are you alright?" Aurora asked, Diaval came running after her. Maleficent was out cold, and blood was rushing out of her lips. This made Aurora more than angry, for she has treated Maleficent as get real mother. She's raised her and helped her turn into herself now.

"What have you done!" Aurora yelled to her father.

"Aurora come here, leave that beast alone." He said harshly.

"She no beast to me, she's my godmother and I love her!" Aurora defended.

"She's our enemy, she killed you remember?" Stefan said.

"But she raised me and protected me when you were trying to kill her in your castle, he'd rather save me than herself at all times. I treat her as if she was my mother, I don't care what you think about her. But I love her more than I love you, and if you dare to come harm her again, I swear I'll come and destroy you!"

And with that, Aurora turned around as Diaval took Maleficent in his arms and they walked away. Stefan couldn't do anything but watch them leave, he sighed and rode his horse away. Knowing that he would be back very, very soon.

* * *

Diaval set Maleficent on the ground in the Moors as Aurora started crying. "What did he do to you godmother?" She leaned over her godmother and let a year fall into her beautiful face.

Diaval had cleaned the blood off of her mouth now as had checked to see if she was breathing, which she was. "Godmother, please wake up, I can't live another day without you!"

When Maleficent made no move, Aurora buried her face in Diaval's chest as he held her tightly, for they were a family now. "Aurora, you should go to bed now, it's getting late." Diaval said.

"Not until she wakes up!" Aurora declared. Just then, a cough was heard behind them. They whipped their heads around to see Maleficent coughing and stirring, "Godmother, you're alright!" Aurora threw herself onto Maleficent, even though she's never hugged her before.

"Hello beastie." Maleficent said sitting up slowly, although it was quite painful. Her wings were sore and her face felt like it was on fire, although you couldn't tell because it was pale like usual.

"Aurora, I need to ask you something." Maleficent said seriously.

"What is it?"

"Do you want to go back to your father's castle?" Aurora could tell that she wanted her to say no, although she did wonder why she asked it in the first place. Aurora placed her hand on her godmother's arm, "Godmother, of course I want to stay with you, nothing on Earth could make me want to leave you for even a minute. You're the best family I could have ever had, even though I love my aunts, but without you, I would have died on the first day."

This made Maleficent smile a bit, "Those three thought they were raising you perfectly, but themselves." Aurora chuckled as well, "Remember that godmother, I only want to be with you and Diaval, no one else, and I love you both." Maleficent's heart melted at hearing these words, she smiled and nodded. "That's good to hear, anyways, the time is getting late, so why don't you go enjoy some more time before going to be alright?" She asked, Aurora nodded and skipped away.

Diaval appeared in his crow form and Maleficent snapped her fingers, making him human again. He was breathing heavily and held onto the tree branch for support, "Hello Mistress." Diaval greeted, Maleficent nodded, telling him to go on.

"I've been spying on them some more and there's been a new thing..." He stopped, as if not knowing how to talk.

"What?" Maleficent said raising her head, she knew this wasn't going to be pleasant.

"He's remarried and the new queen's pregnant with a baby boy."

**Author's note: I would have to say this is a cliffhanger, because you can't see Maleficent's reaction. Please, I would really like it if you would leave some reviews since I literally just watched this movie two days ago and need some feedback.**

**If you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me. Even though I already have the outline planned, more ideas never hurt!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: You will find out more about Stefan and his "wife" in this chapter, the previous chapter wasn't that too clear about it. Maleficent and Aurora's love grows stronger by the day, she acts like a mother towards Aurora and loves her very much. Enjoy!**

**Oh and more thing, these next few chapters will just basically be Maleficent, Diaval and Aurora time together, I need their affection for each other to grow stronger before I just into the plot. But I will be adding some descriptions here and there about Stefan's revenge. **

**Tarheel1023: Thanks, it's great to hear that already in my first chapter. I have planned many things for this chapter, and I really hope you will continue reading and reviewing, thank you so much!**

**ScarletPuppy83: Thanks for review, they help more than anything in the world!**

Chapter 2

Maleficent's face paled into what we know as anger, "Why would he suddenly remarry and have a child that quickly. Is he just using her as his baby machine so he can have one child after the other?" Maleficent was mad, and her tone proved so.

"Should we tell Aurora?" Diaval asked slowly.

"No, we just got that beast happy, let's wait a while, then we'll tell her. You've really outdone yourself today Diaval." Maleficent said facing him. He blushed, "It's nothing, besides, I love flying, it's amazing!" He said.

"Do you like crawling on your four paws?" Maleficent said. Remembering the time she turned him into a wolf. Diaval sighed, "I wouldn't exactly prefer a dog, but I would if I had to Mistress." Maleficent smiled as the sub went down, "Alright, good night."

"Good night mistress." He said before walking away to his tree, "Diaval wait, would you like to sleep in your human form or crow form?" Maleficent asked, this surprised him, she's never been this considerate towards him.

"I think the human form would be just fine today, thank you for asking though." He smiled. She nodded and went back to sleep, and so did he.

* * *

Stefan was painful back and forth in his room, not being able to fall asleep. "Would you just shut up?" He yelled towards his wife, who was almost one month pregnant. His wife, Angelina, looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"I'm here carrying your child, I bet you're just using me to do whatever you're about to do. I've heard what you did to your other wife, you murdered her because she wasn't beautiful enough for you. You're going to do the same to me aren't you, as soon as this baby comes out!" She yelled, her hands moving up to her stomach almost immediately after saying that.

"Just go to bed and hurry up with the pregnancy, why do they always take mine months for these things?!" He said throwing his hands up.

"Since I am giving birth to this prince here, can you at least tell me why you're having another child?" She asked.

"Here's the plan, once I have the child, I'll let Aurora know somehow and she'll want to come see the baby. Once she comes here, I'll protect her forever and never let her out of my eyesight every again. I've lost her for 16 years and I'm going to make her love me again, like it was supposed to be."

"And what about me?" Angelina asked.

"You will be her mother, show her how sweet you can be so she wouldn't want to go back to that beast again, got it?" He said

"I got it the minutes you forced me to have your child, and don't you dare threaten me again, or I will suicide with this baby in me." She said seriously.

"You what?" He snapped his head around. Angelina stood up and faced him, "I think you heard what I just said, I will do what I say, unlike you, if I'm pushed to the limit. You have already forced me to bear you a child, and I did, so you have to treat me like something." She spat the last word out, his red were on fire, but knew he couldn't do anything to harm her.

"Just go sleep on the couch, somewhere." He said pulling the covers over himself.

* * *

The next morning came by too quickly, Aurora woke up and yawned. She gently crawled out of her tree and took a bath in a nearby lake.

She looked up at her godmother, who was still sleeping peacefully in her tree. As much as she wanted to wake her up so they could spend some more time together, she knew she had to let her rest.

Suddenly, a blot of mud struck her across the back. She didn't scream because she knew this was just another silly prank from the trolls. She grabbed a handful of mud and threw it behind her, hitting it on the troll.

"What you get for sneaking up on me like that!" Aurora said smiling, showing off her beautiful white teeth. That's when she felt something slimey roll down from her head to the rest of her body.

She wiped it off her eyes and looked up to see that her guards had just dumped a whole bucket of mud into her head. "Really, you had to do that?" Aurora said seining her hands up. She smiled even bigger before she started throwing more mud around

One of the trolls were aiming a big leaf filled with mud in it towards Aurora, Aurora ducked just in the nick of time when they flung it. Everyone's face went pale as they watched the mud head towards Maleficent.

Maleficent suddenly jolted awake when the mud splashed all over her body and some onto her cheek, she didn't scream nor react. She simply looked down at the mud fight before flying down and landing in front of Aurora.

"Well, it looks like I can't get any peaceful sleep around her anyone with you all fighting and getting filthy." She said smiling a bit, she threw green dust into herself and she was all clean again. That's when she turned towards Aurora and threw dust onto her as well.

"Now I finally understand why I called you beastie in the first place." Maleficent said, with a hint of warmth in her tone, but her face didn't show it.

"Godmother in so sorry, I was just taking a bath and then they started throwing mud on me. And I couldn't let them get away with it, so I threw more onto them and yeah, some mud ended up on you." Maleficent still had a stern look on her face.

"It's alright, just be more careful next time alright?"

"You're not mad?" Aurora asked.

"Why would I be mad when my goddaughter is happy?" She smiled before flying away, Aurora turned towards the creatures. "Really, you have to anger her In the morning?" She said, "I'm sorry guys, let's just get this place cleaned up."

Meanwhile, Maleficent was walking alone in the Moors, something she always does. It's ways very peaceful when she's by herself, even though she loves it when she's with Aurora and Diaval.

Just then, the raven appeared and started flapping in front of Maleficent. She sighed and rolled her eyes, she couldn't have a single second of peace. She snapped her fingers without stopping.

He scrambled to catch up with her and, "Mistress." Maleficent stopped and looked at him. "Go on." She said normally.

"It was a big morning, the child was born and it was a boy, prince actually. They say they're having another grand celebration so they could lure Aurora there and eventually make her his again. He knew you would come and look for her, then he would take that opportunity to destroy you."

Maleficent focused her eyes on the ground, "Oh, a grand celebration, for a baby. How wonderful his plan is." Her evil eyes had come back.

"What are we going to do now mistress? We have to tell Aurora sometime." Diaval said looking at her reaction.

"And we will..." She said mysteriously. "You see Dival, I can't keep on hiding Aurora from her actual parents forever can I? I'll take her to this grand celebration so she can see her brother, it is her family after all. I know she won't leave us, but we have to do the right thing by showing her her brother, right?" Maleficent said raising her eyebrows.

"As always." He said bowing a but. "You don't have to bow, we've known each other for around 17 years now." She said stopping in her tracks.

"It just feels right, I don't know why." Maleficent smiled before walking away. She had to go tell Aurora.

* * *

Aurora was playing with the pixies when she saw her godmother coming towards her, she waved goodbye to them and skipped to her. "Hello godmother!" Aurora said smiling big as usual.

Even though her godmother was always not smiling, she could tell something was wrong with her. "Godmother, are you alright?" Aurora asked placing a hand on her arm.

"I'm fine, come sit with me. There's something I need to tell you." Maleficent said without looking at her, her voice was the same coldness.

Aurora obeyed and sat down, "Your father married another woman and they had a baby boy, the grand celebration is tomorrow at sunset. Would you like to go see your baby brother?" Aurora didn't look like she wanted to go at all, anger surged through her eyes as she stood up suddenly.

"He married another woman and made her give birth to another child, I swear he's going to kill her after subset tomorrow, once everyone's seen the baby. He must have some kind of plan, almost like he wants me there so he could harm you, since he knows you'll be with me. He did this to my birth mother, and cut of your wings."

Aurora broke down into sobs and buried her face into her knees, Maleficent was quite shocked at her reaction. She honestly thought Aurora would be more than happy to go meet her brother, but this was an odd reaction for someone who was always so happy.

Maleficent did something she never thought she would do so soon, she scorched over to Aurora and embraced her righty. Aurora was very shocked to, but then she buried her head deeper into her godmother's chest and cried harder.

Aurora had never felt safer, being in the arms of her godmother was more than she could ever ask for. She was always so protective of her and never let her get injured, and she couldn't believe how her father would have the heart to hurt someone like her.

Diaval approached on this beautiful scene as he saw in front of the two. He looked at Maleficent and she nodded, meaning that she already told her. What he didn't understand was why she was crying, because he thought there was nothing to cry about.

"I can't believe he would do that to you and mother, aahhhhh!" She screamed, she was more than frustrated right now as she jumped out of Maleficent's embrace and ran to a nearby tree.

Maleficent wanted to run after her, but knew she needed some time alone.

"Is that why she's crying, because..." Diaval was cut off.

"Because her father killed her mother so he could marry another one to set up a trap for her and me." She said coldly, never once looking up from the ground.

**Author's note: I decided to write Aurora a little but more emotional in this chapter so Maleficent and her could share their first hug, isn't it so adorable and cute? The baby prince was born and now the Moors now about it.**

**Next chapter will be up shortly, please leave a review, because they really help the authors out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I've decided to add some Maleficent/Aurora time in here, I just thought you might needed it. She comforts her in this chapter as if she were her real mother, their love is growing stronger each and everyday. There will also be some Diaval/Maleficent time in here, don't worry, I would never forget about those two. Enjoy...!**

Chapter 3

Aurora had been crying for two whole hours when she finally stopped, although not fully, just to give her body a little rest. "How can he do this women, treat them like nothing! Just using godmother so he could become king, using my mother to give birth to me and now he's using another woman to set up a trap for godmother!" Aurora started sobbing again.

"Aurora." Came a voice from behind, Aurora didn't look back, for she knew this was her godmother. "Godmother, I..." She sniffed, "Can't believe, why can't I just live a happy and normal life with you? There are always things trying to tear us apart, and they always do."

"I'm so sorry, for what father did to you..." Maleficent's face paled when that memory was brought back to her, waking up without her wings, how awful she took it as of. But if she hadn't lost her wings, there would be no Aurora now.

She sat down besides Aurora, "There will always be an evil in this world, and that cannot be changed. But what can be changed is how we treat it, we don't have to be scared, we can fight. What I did many years ago to you was unforgivable, I was so lost in hatred and revenge that I harmed an innocent little child, because I had let evil consume me. When something bad like that happens, we have to force ourselves to not care, because we might realize later that it may actually be a good thing."

Aurora nodded, not saying anything though. "Aurora, don't let this come to you. It will only make you feel worse. It's already done, there's nothing you or I can do about it anymore except to just except the way it is." Maleficent comforted, little did they know that Diaval had been watching this scene from a tree. He smiled at how Maleficent was like a mother to her, protecting and comforting her at all times.

Aurora smiled and embraced her godmother, "I'm so lucky to have you as my godmother, you're always there for me no matter what." Maleficent smiled and returned the hug. "As long as you're happy, beastie." Aurora loved it when her godmother called her that name, she just felt so warm and complete.

"Sorry to interrupt this moment, but I need to talk to you, alone." He said towards Maleficent, who almost immediately knew what he was talking about. She nodded and followed after him, she took a glance back at Aurora, who headed off to her tree again.

Once they were out of Aurora's sight and earshot, Diaval started speaking. "Mistress, I saw Stefan talking to himself again in his throne room. It's true what I overheard yesterday, this is all a set-up, you cannot take Aurora to see this baby. If she does go, Stefan will kill you because he knows that you will come alone, to protect her." Diaval concluded.

"Thank you Diaval, for assisting me all these years. I was so alone, until that day I felt you. Even though you were a raven most of the time, it still made my day a whole lot happier." Diaval was so shocked he didn't even know how to walk, he tripped, but Maleficent acted quick enough to blow dust onto him. She walked to him and raised her head, "Really, was that necessary?"

"I'm so sorry Mistress, it's just that, I don't hear you talk very much, never say all those sweet words." He said brushing down his coat.

"What I said was entirely true, you know. I just don't talk and say it to you everyday, so I would understand why you're so shocked. But I seriously am thankful, for all you've done to me. You've mended my heart from what Stefan did to me years ago..." She looked down, as if not knowing how to speak all of a sudden. Diaval's heart melted even more as he walked up to her and laid his hand on her shoulder.

"It's so nice to hear those words come out of your mouth Mistress, I thought that you hated me all those years, and that's why you didn't talk to me too much." Maleficent looked up surprised, "What, I would never hate you!" She said a little too surprised.

"I know, and I do know that you were just really hurt, but I just had that feeling since you rarely ever smiled at me nor did you talk to me unless you wanted information out of me." Maleficent looked down, it's true. She hadn't been treating him like a human, literally like a servant!

"I...didn't realize that." She said softly, she turned to walk away, but he grabbed her arm. "I didn't mean it like that Mistress." Diaval's face was now only inches away from Maleficent's. She was in shock, they've never been this close before, don't even talk about almost touching! But Maleficent didn't pull away, not just because she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"I'm really sorry." He said again and again, "I forgive you, Diaval." Maleficent said, she turned around and walked away...a smile never leaving her face.

* * *

Stefan sat down on his throne, looking proud. "This is the moment, she will show up with Aurora any second now...and once she does, I'll make sure she doesn't leave here alive!" He said, Angelina gave him a cold glare before the people started rushing in.

"Oh my, another child!"

"Why?"

"Is he just using her?"

"I wonder what he looks like!"

Voices were heard throughout the crowd, Stefan looked at his guards as they blew their horns. "Please welcome the new prince!" Stefan and Angelina stood up, holding their child. His eyes searched through the crowd for Maleficent and Aurora, but there was none.

His eyes lit on fire as his eyes continued searching, "NO!" He yelled, Angelina immediately grabbed the baby before he could do anything to him. "No, this was for them, they didn't show up! Guards, guards! Go to the Moors right now, and bring Maleficent to me ALIVE!" The soldiers nodded and went to work, Stefan stared at the prince before grabbing him out of Angelina's arms.

"As for you, you were no help. On second thought, I'm going to take you to Maleficent, and threaten to kill you if she doesn't come with me. I'm sure she has something for babies now, and she wouldn't dare to refuse.

Angelina was screaming and crying now, but the guards were holding her back. "I want my baby back, the baby I carried in my womb for 9 months straight! Give me him back right now Stefan! If you dare hurt him, I swear everyone will know the truth about how you really treat women and rule this kingdom!" She shouted, he just shoved her out of the way and mounted his horse, and rode off towards the Moors with the baby prince screaming in his arms the whole time.

* * *

Maleficent was watching Aurora play in the lakes with the pixies, just like in the movie. Suddenly, Diaval came running towards them. Maleficent rose to her feet and looked at him, startled.

"Mistress, Stefan and his soldiers are heading this way!" Maleficent turned around and looked at Aurora, then at Diaval. "Since none of you listen to me after I tell you to stay here..." She finished her sentence and blew dust onto both of them, falling asleep almost immediately. Maleficent pushed more dust onto them, and then they flew to a tree that had good cover.

Maleficent dropped her hands and flew to the border, where Stefan and her soldiers were waiting for her. That's when she noticed a little baby in Stefan's arms, "I see you have come to visit me with your baby." Maleficent said, not moving. She wasn't scared, because she had more power than anyone on Earth right now. But without her wings, she wouldn't have too much power left in her.

"Don't play dumb with me, you see this baby boy here. It's so beautiful right now, but if you don't come with me, then I'll squeeze him to death right in front of you!" Maleficent couldn't believe her ears, "You're willing to kill a live, your son's life just because you want me to come with you?" She said slowly, almost not believing her words.

"I don't care about him, I can have as many children as I want because I'm the king, and many women will fall for me. Like you once did." Maleficent's eyes narrowed as she walked closer to him, "I was blind that time, to love such a fool like you." Stefan laughed, startling the baby.

"A fool like me, I wanted to be king!"

"And so you cut off your lover's wings!"

"Who cares, you have them now anyways." Maleficent was madder than ever now, she raised her hands and green dust appeared. She swirled the soldiers around and crashed them into one another. "You are a fool, to attempt to threaten me Stefan." She said before throwing him all the way back to his castle, making sure that he had at least 2 broken bones.

Maleficent let out a deep breath and walked back to the tree she hid her "family". With a wave of her hand, Diaval and Aurora opened their eyes. They immediately came charging towards her.

"Mistress, how could you? You could have gotten hurt!" Diaval said rushing up to her. Maleficent explained what happened and they both sighed in relief. "Godmother, next time just tell us to not come after you, you don't have to worry us like that by putting us asleep. We're a family now, so we have to look after each other." Aurora said gently, Maleficent smiled.

"If I tell you guys to stay away from the war, will you actually do it, beastie?"

"Probably not, but we were really worried during the sleep!" Both of them said at the same time, they then smiled and looked at each other. Maleficent snapped her fingers and turned Diaval into a raven again and he went to spy on Stefan, like usual.

Maleficent turned around and was about to leave when Aurora called out her name, "Godmother?" Maleficent turned back around, "Yes beastie?"

"Can I talk to you for a second, about Diaval." Maleficent could tell that she was very nervous, and she assumed that Diaval probably told her to do this. Maleficent didn't say anything, just sat down on the ground next to her.

"Earlier today, Diaval told me what happened with you...um." She bit her lip, not knowing how to continue. "What?" She asked.

"He told me how you said all these sweet things towards him and he wants me to ask you if you...um...have feelings towards him." Maleficent wasn't shocked, she knew Diaval was going to ask her one day, or have Aurora asked her.

"You're not shocked?" Aurora asked, who was now in completely shock.

"Well Aurora, earlier when I said those things, his reaction made it very obvious that he has a developing feeling towards me. And I've known him for almost 17 years, I know him almost better than himself at times." Maleficent replied softly.

"I'm just curious, do you have any feelings for him?"

"Yes." Aurora gasped and fell back, falling into a lake. Maleficent immediately stood up and smiled, "Aurora, that wasn't necessary you know?" Aurora laughed and climbed out of the lake. Maleficent swirled green dust on top of her and she was dry and clean again.

"Wait, so you do like him..." Aurora stated, trying to hide a smile.

"Yes, he's mended my heart and served me for 17 years, I don't see any reason why to not like him." Aurora placed her hands on her head and started jumping up and down, "Can't wait to tell Diaval!" She ran away laughing and screaming, Maleficent watched with a smile on her face as her goddaughter skipped away. She honestly felt her heart beat stop for a few seconds, she'd just admitted that she liked him...

**Author's note: Well, I'm guessing that surprised you a little bit didn't that? Who would suddenly throw in this kind of stuff to shock her readers, me! What do you think Stefan will do next to Maleficent, will he give up or not? I'm making him seem meaner in this fanfiction than in the real movie, just to show off more of his personality.**

**Please leave a review and I'll make the next chapter super duper long!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I added some fluff between Maleficent and Aurora, almost like mother and daughter time together. After reading the other chapters, I realized that there was nothing but events, no tragedy. There is one big event that happens in here that will start the plot, it has something to do with Stefan and Maleficent, can you guess what it is already?**

**Thank you for all the reviews everyone, they truly are the light to my day!**

Chapter 4

Stefan woke up in front of his kingdom, the baby still somehow safely in his arms. Angelina came rushing out and brought the baby into her arms, "Sweettheart, thank goodness yore alright." She said kissing his forehead.

Stefan rubbed his head and brushed something off his back, that's when he gasped. "Her wings!" He realized that if he cut off her wings, nothing could stop Aurora and Diaval from coming and getting them.

Once they are here, Maleficent will have to come and get them. "That's it, get all the soldiers together, there's something I need to tell them..." He said evilly.

* * *

"Godmother, can you take me to visit my aunts today?" Aurora asked, Maleficent looked at her and nodded. "They were the ones that raised you, so of course you can." She replied.

"No, I meant with you to come with me." Aurora stated.

"I'm not sure that's such a great idea, your aunts do live in your father's castle now and...you know what will happen." Maleficent said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Never mind, I don't want to go."

"Why, just cause I said I can't go?" Maleficent felt really bad now, she had turned Aurora's decision in seeing her legal guardians around. "I'm sure, and you were the one that raised me anyways, and they are on the opposing side of us anyways." Maleficent smiled and stood up.

"To make it up for you, how about I take you to see the Moors legend. How this place was first built and how these creatures came along." Aurora's eyes lit up with excitement. "Can you really godmother?"

"Of course I can, now come along." Aurora smiled big once again as she followed her godmother deeper into the Moors. They arrived after hours of walking, they came to a flat brick wall.

Maleficent said, "Stand behind me beastie." Aurora did as told, that's when Maleficent released a powerful amount of green dust into the walls. "Show me the origin of the Moors." She said loudly.

A few seconds later, golden dust swirled around the two and images popped up. The first one was an image of a very handsome man standing in the Moors, although it was just a field at that time. Then a swirl of images continued popping up one after the other and Maleficent began to explain:

"His name was Prince Reyes, he was the one that discovered the Moors. He was in a very big fight with his father King John the fourth. And so he was so mad that he escaped at night, he didn't care where he went or what he would bump into, he just had to leave."

"Later that night, he was playing with what we now know as wish lake. As soon as he dipped his hand into the lake, a pixie arose from it. He was very shocked at first, but then decided to create more and more to keep him company. But he didn't form just pixies, he formed all kinds of nature in the Moors we now see today."

"He stayed with them and built the Moors into what it is now, his father found out a week later and tried destroying the land. But Prince Reyes said that if he dared to hurt the Moors, he would kill himself and tell everyone that his father killed him. And of course, John left him alone."

"After living for about 5 years in the Moors, Prince Reyes received a note saying there be battle. There he made more guards and went into battle, he ended up winning and gaining his father's hate. The two kingdoms hated each other from that day on, battled with each other about once a month. There was ne'er peace between the lands until the day Reyes killed himself"

"He left a note saying that he couldn't take it anymore. 50 years later, I was born and started ruling over the Moors. And that's the legend of the Moors." Maleficent waved her hands and all the dust and images disappeared.

"That is so sad, how he was forced to kill himself. Does this mean that you are royalty, and that you weren't just the protector of the Moors?" Aurora stated sadly. Maleficent looked at her, "I don't exactly want to reject of disagree, but it is true. I just tell the creatures to treat me as if I were a normal person, I don't like being treated too abnormally." Maleficent grabbed her walking stick and walked away from the wall.

Aurora didn't move, she just couldn't get the thought that her godmother might have liked the Prince Reyes out of her head. "Godmother?" Maleficent stopped in her tracks and turned around, "Do you like Prince Reyes?"

"Not exactly, I just looked up to him. He's been through almost the same things I've been through. His heart was also hardened, just like mine because of something that happened in between his family. He lost his father and took his own life, I almost lost you. If I did, I would have taken my life as well." Tears leaked out of both theirs eyes as Aurora ran into her godmother's embrace.

"Godmother, I love you so much. You've protected me so many times, and I've just caused more harm to you." Aurora buried her head onto Maleficent's shoulder. "I love you to beastie, more than anything in this world." Maleficent kissed her head and smiled, he loved it when she had her little beast In her arms.

Diaval appeared in his human form and Maleficent let go of Aurora, "Aurora, the trolls have invited you for dinner with them tonight, would you like to go?" Maleficent asked.

"Of course, I love them!" Aurora said happily.

"Go ahead, I'll be right after you." Aurora nodded an skipped off. Maleficent turned towards Diaval, "Aurora told me what happened, and she told me what you wanted her to say to me." Diaval turned beet red and looked at the ground.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Maleficent asked.

"It's really embarrassing and hard Mistress, especially since you're my Mistress." He replied. "Well Diaval, I'm glad you brought this up, because I have feelings for you as well." Diaval gasped.

"Why would you fall for someone like me?"

"Because you're you. You never try to be anyone else to get my attention, and you've mended my broken heart. Ever since you kept me company, I've like you, just never said it not showed it. You were loyal and honest with me, and you would never do anything close to what Stefan did." Maleficent said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Wow, thank you Mistress." Diaval said more than pleased.

"If you ever need anything, don't be afraid to tell me." Maleficent said smiling, Diaval nodded when she turned around to leave. "Mistress..."

"Please, call me Maleficent."

"Maleficent, can I kiss you?" To his surprise, Maleficent wasn't shocked, she just simply nodded her head. He walked forward and gently placed his lips on hers, her eyes being closed the entire the. The moment his lips touched hers, Maleficent's heart and body softened into the kiss.

He pulled away seconds later and they both smiled, "I haven't kissed anyone for 17 years." Maleficent said, "I've never kissed anyone before."

"That just bring back so many memories to me, he told me he loved me then kissed me. Later that night, he used me trust against me and took my wings." Diaval's face softened as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, without asking although he knew she wouldn't get mad.

Maleficent buried her head not his chest, even though she wasn't crying, Diaval knew that the memory of her wing loss was very painful to her. "It's alright, it was all the past now and everything's going to be alright." He comforted.

Maleficent looked up and smiled, "I was so blind to fall for someone who would turn his back against me so quickly, just to become king." Diaval rubbed her back smoothly, "I would never do that to you in a million years, ad you know that." He replied.

"I know you wouldn't, and that's why I love you." Diaval was shocked to hear those words come out of her mouth. "Aw, you guys have finally talked about your feelings for each other!" Came a voice from behind. They turned around and saw Aurora with a bunch of trolls behind her, Maleficent blushed and pulled away from his embrace.

"It's alright godmother, he's told me a lot more that I haven't told you yet." Diaval gave her a small glare before she said, "Oops..." She covered her mouth, smiling behind.

"Told me what?" Maleficent said stand straight again. Diaval looked really embarrassed, she turned towards Aurora and all the trolls and re sleeping dust into then and they all fell asleep.

"Diaval, you know you can tell me anything you know." Maleficent said sweetly, which was quite rare for a personality like hers.

"Uh...I just told Aurora about you know, how I really like you and such." Maleficent didn't seem convinced, but she knew it was hard to tell someone you like then very much. "I understand what you mean, and I do to." She walked forward ad pressed a kiss onto his cheek.

He smiled as he placed his lips on hers once more, his arms slid across her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They deeper the kiss, and no one could bother them, because they were all floating in the air.

* * *

Stefan and his soldiers were preparing their tools, "When I come back with her wings, I want there to be a pot of iron! To place her wings into to slowly torture them!" Stefan yelled, "Yes!" They all said in unison.

Stefan put on his coat and grabbed his chains, he was more than ready to go. He mounted his horse and rode off to the Moors. When he got there, everything was quite, so he thought they were all asleep. He was going to get his revenge, and nothing would stop him this time, for sure.

He silently walked into the main center of the Moors and found Maleficent and another man sleeping together on the ground, then he noticed Aurora sleeping on a tree. He grabbed a bottle of sleeping dust he has stolen from Maleficent a long time ago and poured it on all three of them.

Once he had made sure they wouldn't wake up, he opened his bag and took out the chains. He hesitated before cutting them, he thought of how happy his Aurora was with her, but then hatred overwhelmed him when he had wasted 16 years of his life on her.

"You were once my love, but not anymore!" His hands started trembling as he held the knife just barely above her wings. That's when he stole a look towards Aurora, how peaceful she was sleeping in her tree, with a curious smile on her face.

"Maybe I'll just take Aurora back with me this time, and spare this witch her wings for once." He said bitterly before grabbing Aurora...

**Author's note: This may be quite some information to take in, but trust me, it's all worth your brain space. Diaval and Maleficent finally admit their feelings for each other, just like how Maleficent started liking Aurora during the 16 years they were "technically" raising her. And that's how she started having feelings for Diaval, since they were together for longer than ever.**

**Stefan on the other hand, is still the old himself. He's jealous and mad, seeking for revenge as soon as he can, not letting a single second pass by. Next chapter will show how Maleficent reacts to the loss of her wings again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: There was a lot of fluff in the previous chapter, and of course, drama. This chapter shows what happens to the family as Maleficent and Diaval wake up from their night rest to find their goddaughter missing! How would you feel if someone so close to you got kidnapped, well, that's how Maleficent feels right now!**

**Thanks to all you reviewers out there, they make my day! **

Chapter 5

Maleficent woke up the next morning and yawned, she hadn't slept this well in ages and she didn't know why. That's when something sparkling caught her eye, when she took a closer look, she noticed it was her sleeping dust.

"That's funny, I don't remember releasing any sleeping dust on us last night." She said to herself, she looked up at Aurora's tree to find it empty. Her heart beat quickened, "Aurora, where are you?" Maleficent called out, waking Diaval.

"What's wrong?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"Aurora's gone, and there is strangely my sleeping dust. No one ever got a hold of it, ever before." Then a sickening thought came to her mind and she froze, "Stefan..." She whispered, anger rushing through her eyes.

"It can't be, how could he manage to take her without waking her or us?" Diaval said confused.

"The sleeping powder...how could he have gotten his hands onto my dust?!" Maleficent yelled. "We have to go get her back, I know he wouldn't do any harm to her or anything, but still..." Maleficent got up and turned Diaval into his raven form and flew into the air, towards Stefan's castle to get back her goddaughter no matter what challenges she would face.

* * *

Aurora was woken when a cold pail of ice water landed on her head. She screamed and opened her eyes to find herself no longer in the Moors. "Where am I?" Her answer was immediately answered when Stefan entered into the room.

"I'm so glad that witch did no harm to you, thank goodness I have my daughter back!" He said rushing towards Aurora, who avoided the hug by shoving him away. "How dare you kidnap me, how did to do it without waking any of us?" She asked shocked.

"It's called thinking, something you should do. Here are your choices, live in the Moors with an evil villain that killed you once or stay with me, who will protect you with his life!" Stefan's voice was getting louder.

"There really is no choice, if you really cared about me. You would want me to be happy, and kidnapping me in the middle of the night doesn't help, does it?" Aurora said crossing her arms.

"We're not done with this conversation, come, you need to see your baby brother..." He was cut off by her angry voice. "Who you forced another woman to have for you, did she even want to get married? Is this really how you treat women, with no respect, nothing but your servants?!" She shrieked.

"As long as you're with me, you will listen to me and obey me!" Stefan threatened, Aurora however, didn't look scared at all. "I thought you said you loved me, how am I supposed to love you back when you're threatening me when you kidnapped me?"

"I'm sorry, now let's go meet your brother." Aurora stared at him for a very long time before finally agreeing, "When will you let me back to the Moors, godmother and Diaval must really be worried now..."

"Don't you dare bring up those two in my castle!"

"You can't talk to me like that. They raised me for 16 years, what did you? Plan your revenge on killing godmother all those years instead of getting me back? What kind of a father are you?" She said before running out the door and into the hall.

"Go after her, and make sure she doesn't run away." Stefan said never taking his eyes off of her.

* * *

Maleficent and Diaval made it to the castle and she turned him back into his human form again. "Diaval, wait out here for her, in case she finds a way to escape the guards." She ordered.

"But what about you?" He said rushing up to her.

"I have the most power, nothing can hurt me." She said before entering the castle. It was surprisingly clear of guards, they were probably all examining the princess or something.

When she got to a corner, a guard appeared and so did Stefan. Maleficent froze as he smiled, "I knew you would come." He said with an evil grin, he snapped his fingers and an iron net fell onto of Maleficent. She screamed as the iron started burning her skin, Aurora soon appeared and lunged forward to her godmother, but one of the guards caught her by the waist and pulled her back. "Godmother!" She screamed, she treated her as if she were her mother.

"Stay away from the old witch, she'll pay for what she did to you." He said, Aurora punched him in the face and he fell backwards. She ran in front of Stefan, "Take the net off of her right now or else I will kill myself right in front of you." She was serious, and he could tell.

"3...2...1..." Aurora counted. "Alright just don't hurt yourself, take the net off of her." Aurora removed her hand from her neck as Maleficent stood up, but fell down again due to her weakness. Aurora ran over and helped her sit up, "Godmother, are you alright?" She asked.

Maleficent nodded as Aurora got dragged away, "Release me!" Before she was completely taken away from the hallway, she did see her father shove her against the wall with an iron knife right by her back. She screamed and fought the guards, but they were too strong for her.

She was thrown and locked into her room, she pounded the door until her fists were boiling with blood and they hurt like hell. "I have to do something, and fast!" She searched her room for something hard, but found nothing. That's when a bottle of liquid, she couldn't tell what it was, but she had a feeling she had to drink it. Almost like someone was controlling her, as soon as the liquid rushed down her throat, she immediately fell onto the ground, into a deep slumber...it turns out that the liquid had been a sleeping potion.

* * *

Maleficent used one of her wings to knock the king to the ground before he inserted the knife into her back. She quickly regained her posture and lifted everyone up into the air and began knocking them into each other. She suddenly had a sickening feeling to her stomach, "Aurora..." She quickly flipped the soldiers upside down and made them unconscious.

With one final blast, she shoved all the soldiers into the wall and she heard a series of cracks, broken bones, she thought. She quickly remembered where the guards took the princess and ran that way, she appeared in front of a door and banged on it. "Aurora, it's me!" She yelled, but no answer. Fear rushed through her body as she blasted open the door, she gasped when she saw the princess on the ground, unconscious.

"How could they do this to you, their princess?" She said bending over, she brushed away her hair and tears leaked out of her eyes. She grabbed the bottle and pressed it up onto her nose and sniffed it, "Sleeping potion...that lasts forever, and there is no cure to wake her." Tears ran down her eyes as she pressed her forehead to Aurora's. "Wake up beastie."

"I can't live without you, I was so lost and then you came and mended up my broken heart. You've been the light of my day, I know you can still hear me because you're just sleeping. Fight Aurora, fight the potion and you might have a chance sweetheart." Maleficent stood up and used her dust to bring Aurora to her bed, "I will take you to the Moors, and you can be there under my watch for as long as I live."

She looked at the window next to her and burst it open, glass shattering everywhere in her room. Maleficent leaned over Aurora and protected her, once the bursting was over with, Maleficent flew out of the window with Aurora floating right behind her. "I hope you can feel that we are flying to, you've always wanted to fly." She said with a small heartbreaking smile on her face.

Her heart was heavy the entire way back to the Moors, what was once filled with happiness and laughter was now filled with grief and sorrow. "This is all my fault, if only I had wasted less time on destroying the soldiers, you wouldn't have drunken the potion." Maleficent waved her hand and a beautiful flower bed appeared right underneath her tree, she gently landed Aurora on it.

"My sleeping beastie." She moved her hand and laid it on Aurora's hand, which was laying on her stomach. She just stared at her goddaughter for an infinite time, then forced herself to look away. Diaval appeared and Maleficent turned him into his human form, "What happened to Aurora?" He said pointing at her, "She drank a sleeping potion." She said sadly, for her beastie was forever gone.

She looked up into the sky and screamed, letting out a powerful rush of golden dust. The sky's colors swirled around and lightning appeared in the Moors and Stefan's castle, but the sound of the lightning was consumed by Maleficent's cries. Diaval just stood there helpless, not knowing what to do as he watched his mistress suffer...for something that she could no longer get back.

* * *

"King Stefan, look at the sky and the terrible storm." One of the soldiers said, they had just recovered from the terrible launch. Stefan walked towards the window and gasped, cries could be heard throughout the land.

"Where is the princess?!" He shrieked, that's when everyone thought the exact same thing. They rushed to her room to find shattered glass and a potion bottle, Stefan pushed his guards aside and picked it up. "That witch put her into a death like sleep again, for all we knew!" He screamed, throwing the bottle into the wall and cracking it. "Clean up her room immediately." He ordered.

"But your majesty, if Maleficent put her into a sleep, then why is she crying and cursing the weather?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Because she's trying to cover up her tracks, you dumb head. If she doesn't cry, she'll act all innocent and we wouldn't think she was the one that killed Aurora! I want you to hunt her down and bring her to me, if you shall fail this time, I will remove all your heads!" He barked, the soldiers straightened and soluted him. "I want her by tomorrow at sunset!"

He drew out his sword and dove it into the ground and cried, "My beautiful Aurora, what a miserable live you've lived. I'll get revenge for you, I promise."

* * *

Maleficent stopped the storm a couple hours later and rested on her tree, eyes never leaving the peaceful girl. Her porcelain skin glowed in the sunset, and her hair was gently whipped around by the wind. "Was loved by so many, maybe Stefan was right, maybe she was never safe with me in the first place." That's when a sickening thought came to her mind, "They might come and try to take her again."

She flew off her tree and to the border, opened her hands, green dust appeared and the wall of thorns was formed once again. This time, she added poison to them in case they ever tried to break in and she wasn't present. A kind of poison that if you touch it for even a mere second, you will die. She lifted up her head and threw her hands back down onto her side.

"Try to get through this time Stefan." She hissed that last word, "If you hadn't take Aurora, none of this would have happened...she died under your hands." Maleficent said gritting her teeth. "And for that, you and your soldiers shall pay for sure this time." She flew up into the air and all the way to his castle, she looked in through a window and found him crying in Aurora's room.

Anger surged through her eyes as she shut the door and locked it with her magic, Stefan turned around and immediately stood up, grabbing his sword. Maleficent landed, "You're still going to hurt me, after your soldiers poisoned your daughter."

"Don't act all innocent with you you witch, you killed her and pretended to run up a storm so you would look all innocent."

"Says the one who stole my wings to become king."

"You deserved it." She ran up to him and shoved him against the walls, hand closing around his throat. "You have put my wonderful goddaughter into a death like sleep, one that she will never awaken from! And you still dare to insult me straight through your yellow, crooked teeth." She spat bitterly. "I'm going to finish you right now Stefan, and wish that you never once lived!"

She released her grasp and threw black dust onto him, he fell to his knees and gasped for breath. "I Maleficent, put Stefan into a sleep for which he will have deadly nightmares every single second for as long as eternity lasts!" Dust came rushing out of her hands as they devoured Stefan, once it was gone, he was asleep. Maleficent filled Aurora's room with poisonous thorns and attached a rope to Stefan so he was hanging right above them, in the middle of the room.

"If you shall somehow cut the rope in your sleep one day, you will fall onto the deathly thorns and die for good. But that won't be long, because you'll starve to death soon enough." Maleficent made sure the door was locked as she resealed the window with more thorns, "Anyone who dares to venture into this room will be automatically killed." She finished before returning back to the Moors.

**Author's note: Well, there are two major things that happens in this chapter. One, Aurora falls into a death like sleep for which she will never awaken. Who do you think gave her that bottle, was it really Maleficent? Speaking of Maleficent, she's gone mad and set a real trap this time for Stefan and made sure he would die within numbered days.**

**I got so into writing this chapter that I just couldn't stop writing it, especially the part where Maleficent sets her curse. Anyways, please leave a review, they really do help a ton and they are really interesting to read as well!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Aurora is in her deep slumber right now and she will have some nightmares...starting in this chapter. I'm still thinking on the fact about having Maleficent realize and do something, but also am thinking about not letting her find out. What is your opinion, oh and one more thing, something happens to Diaval in here and Maleficent and him will spend some more time together since I haven't really been adding any fluff in here between these two lovebirds.**

**Chessclub: I really want to thank you for all the amazing reviews you've left in my story, and I'm really sorry that you're going through something like this. I would totally want to help you if I could, but I can't. Really hope you get better, and if you ever need anything, please feel free to tell me. I've been through things like you have and it's not fun, trust me on that one. If you were right here, I would give you a big hug and wish for everything to go back to the way it was. Good luck!**

**Thank you for all the marvelous reviews, they make my day and give me more strength to write!**

Chapter 6

Diaval was waiting for her when Maleficent returned, "Is the curse set?" He asked, "It is, and no one will dare try and save him this time. I need you to go and make sure everything turns out smoothly, and the day he dies, come notify me." He nodded, "Mistress, please don't overdo yourself. I know the loss of someone you truly loved can be devastating, but don't let that overwhelm you. Remember the talk you had with Aurora."

"I know." Maleficent didn't look up nor did she smile, he sighed as she turned him into his raven form and took off. Maleficent bent over and stared into the lake, occasionally taking a sneak peak at Aurora. She sighed as she waited for Diaval to come back, when it was nightfall, there still was no sign of him.

"He never takes this long just to see what's going on..." She muttered to herself as she stood up, "I should go find him now." She walked over to Aurora and kissed her forehead, "I will be back shortly, don't worry, no one can hurt you while I'm around." She said before flying off into the night sky.

* * *

_Aurora started screaming as she watched her father slowly torture her godmother. "Father stop it!" There were soldiers everywhere and they were pinning her to the wall. Stefan held a knife against Maleficent's throat, "This is for wasting 16 years of my life."_

_"STOP!" Aurora screamed as he drew the knife across her throat, tears leaked down her face as Aurora ran to her godmother. "No, godmother stay with me!" Aurora said caressing her head in her lap._

_"Stay strong Aurora, you need to stay strong." She said before shutting her eyes. Aurora screamed as more tears leaked down her face, "I hate you father, I was happy with her and now you've killed my only happiness." She wanted to take away her life, but remembered what her godmother had told her; to stay strong._

_Aurora buried her head into her godmother's chest and bawled._

* * *

Maleficent finally reached Stefan's castle and landed, "Where are you Diaval?" She whispered to herself. She opened her ears to listen for any noises, a few minutes later, she gathered herself to fly around the castle.

She saw a bunch of soldiers running down the halls, shouting something. Maleficent his in the corner until there was only one guard left running down the hall. She suddenly appeared and got a grip of the soldier's neck and shoved him against the wall.

"What is everyone doing, running to where?"

"You're Maleficent!"

"Yes, and I'm losing my patience! Tell me right now or you'll regret it, and I will kill you if I have to." The soldier bit his lip and hesitated, "We caught this raven or something like that and..."

"And what?" She said narrowing her eyes, she couldn't be late again this time, or else her raven would be gone as well. "They're all planning on how to kill it." Maleficent released him and blew sleeping dust onto him, so he wouldn't be able to tell anyone else that she was here.

She quickly regained her posture and rushed down the hall, knocking out anyone who was in her way. She finally found the raven in an iron cage with soldiers all around, sharpening up spears as if they were getting ready to kill him. Maleficent lifted her hands and blasted dust into them, falling asleep instantly.

She ran into the room and smashed open the cage and turned the raven back into his human self, "Are you alright?" She asked helping him up, "Did they do anything to you?" He groaned in pain as he slowly stood, she examined his wounds.

There was a deep scar on his arm and many, many bruises everywhere and tons of little cuts and blood was also everywhere. "Come on, we've gotten to get you back to the Moors." She turned him back into a raven and they flew away from their nightmare.

Once they reached the Moors, Maleficent laid him by the lake and started cleaning his wounds. He would wince every time, "Everything's going to be alright, once I'm done cleaning your wounds, I can use my magic to heal them right up." He forced a smile and shut his eyes.

"What did they do to you." She muttered as she finished healing the last of his wounds. "You're all healed up now, but you desperately need rest, lots of rest." She helped Diaval stand and led him to his tree and made sure he was comfortable before she turned to leave.

"I'm sorry I failed you Mistress." Maleficent was so shocked that she almost tripped, she turned around and he had tears on his face. "What?" She breathed. "I didn't do my job, and instead, I risked your life just to save mine." Maleficent walked over to him, "I could care less right now about you being my servant. You're my family now and I care about you, I just couldn't lose you as well after Aurora."

"Mistress..."

"Please Diaval, don't call me Mistress anymore, just call me Maleficent. We're a family now, you don't need to act all formal with me anymore." Maleficent smiled before walking away, she almost lost him as well...life just isn't going well anymore.

Suddenly, she felt sudden pain in her chest as she jinxed over and struggled to breathe. Only one thing came to her mind: Stefan. "Diaval, stay here and watch over Aurora. I think Stefan just crashed to his doom." Before he could respond, Maleficent already took off.

* * *

Maleficent flew all night long and finally arrived at the castle, when she appeared, soldiers were carrying massive ball of fire and were headed towards the Moors. "Oh no, not this again." She whispered as she lifted her hands, the soldiers started screaming as they were thrown into the massive walls of thorns and their lives were taken immediately. "I told you not to push my button." She muttered, narrowing her eyes.

She flew to Aurora's room and saw Stefan still hanging on the ceiling, she moved the thorns away and flew in. She examined him, his forehead was full of sweat and he looked pale and tired. It's only been one day and he looked like he had died three times, that's when Maleficent thought of the speech she told Aurora about how there is an evil in this world, and we can't do anything but go along with it.

She sighed and was about to make the hardest decision in her life, letting him go and giving him one more chance to live. "Do this for Aurora Maleficent, yes you'll pay the price, but at least in your heart you'll know that you did the right thing. With a wave of her hand, she cleared away all the thorns and gently set Stefan down. "You may be the evil one here, but you were once in my heart." She said kneeling next to him.

She released a mixture of golden and green dust onto his body, seconds later after the dust disappeared, Stefan woke up. Maleficent made a tray of food and drinks and offered it to him, and to her surprise, he didn't reject. He simply took the water and gulped it down hungrily. After he was all done, he looked at Maleficent with a shocked look.

"Why am I in Aurora's room." Maleficent raised her eyebrow, "You don't remember anything before you woke up?" He shook his head and Maleficent fell backwards, "It can't be...my spell didn't have any memory loss in it!" She whispered to herself, as she rested her hand on her head. "Stefan, who am I?"

"You're Maleficent, my love." Maleficent almost fell backwards and choked, "No, what did you do when you were asleep to yourself! This is not how society works, you can't just steal my wings and then act all innocent!" She yelled, he stood up and grabbed her arm.

"I would never harm you Maleficent!" He looked like he was telling the truth.

"You're King Stefan, you became king when you stole my wings 16 years ago! We aren't dating, well we used to, but that was before you stole my wings to become king!" Maleficent broke out of his grasp, "You must have swung yourself and hit your head against the wall or something...no!" She fell to her knees as he bent down next to her.

"I'm sorry if that's what I did, but if I could start my life over again. I don't want to become king, I want you Maleficent. I swear, I will give up this whatever crown right now for you...even just to hear you say my name again. You were the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I can't lose you again...please." Tears fell down his face as he held her hand against his chest.

Maleficent took away her hand from his chest, "You betrayed me Stefan, I can't love you again. My hearts belongs to Diaval now, not you." She spoke softly, almost like the words he said were starting to slowly affect her, the way she sees him.

"Maleficent, if there was one thing on earth that I could do right now, it would be to take back all that I did to harm you." Maleficent put her hands to her head, "We've been enemies forever and your little apology here just isn't going to help much...and I'm not going to love you again!" She said walking towards the exit.

"Maleficent I..."

"I just can't okay, I've been through too much for everything and you can't just...make everything look like it never happened on the first place! This is reality, not a fantasy!" She yelled, "Now if you'll excuse me." But he didn't listen to her, he grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. "Maleficent listen to me, I don't remember what happened earlier, but we can change it now, it doesn't have to be the past...the future is what's most important. I want you back, I don't know what happened, but all I know is that I want you Maleficent...nothing more. I'd even give up my life just for you right now." Tears leaked out of her eyes as she struggled in his arms.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and forced her to look into his eyes, "Maleficent...from what I've heard what I did in the past. I was being selfish and a plain out jerk, please, just give me one more chance and I'll prove to you that I wasn't what I was 16 years ago." Stefan could tell that she was struggling with herself, one side of her wanting to forgive him and the next wanting to just leave him.

"Stefan, if I really did give you another chance...my heart still belongs to Diaval. You can be my friend again, but we'll never be as close as we were 16 years ago. No matter what you say right now, cannot mend my heart...I was so lost in hatred and revenge. But that's when Diaval came and he mended up my heart, I never knew what true love was until I started raising Aurora and being with Diaval. You spent the past 16 years planning on how to kill me, and I just lived in the woods watching you daughter grow and become what she is now. Your words are sweet and gentle, but I cannot forgive you."

She broke free from his grasp and turned her back against him, "What will it take Maleficent, for you to forgive me." He asked, she had started to cry due to her frustration. "Nothing okay, how much clearer do I have to make it! I cannot be your mate, you will never have my heart. And I will never forgive you, your daughter was the one that mended my heart, not you!" She cried, by this time, guards have gathered around the two.

"You heart is darkened, but mine is filled with light...we cannot be together." Maleficent finished, she turned to leave but one of the guards attacked her with a bullet. She dodged just in time as Stefan pulled her away. Maleficent looked at him in shock, he'd just saved her life! "Stop guards, go back to your standing positions and let us be. You dare to harm her and you'll be executed immediately, are we understood?" The guards were just as shocked as Maleficent was, they didn't dare question their leader as they left the room silently.

Maleficent's mouth was open as she stood up slowly and faced him, "Why did you save me?" She mouthed, not believing her eyes. "I couldn't watch you getting hurt from something that I could have stopped you from. You must be really hot right now, it's the middle of summer and you're in robes. Would you like something to change into?" Maleficent had to admit, she was sweating and really hot, so she agreed and followed him into the grand closet.

"Please, make yourself at home." Stefan said before shutting the doors, Maleficent sighed and looked around. After doing a quick search, she pulled out a beige dress that came to her knees. Flower laces came running up her arms as she circled, the dress was two thin layers but was not see through. She then slipped on a pair of high heels that were around 4 inches long, also beige colored. She pulled off the leather that was strapped around her head and felt as the brown curls gently laid onto her back. "My hair is too long, maybe a trim to the shoulders would be good."

She waved her hands and a portion of her hair fell to the ground, she looked at herself in a mirror and gasped. She was so different from the previous known Maleficent, and she didn't look like a villain anymore, but a real woman. Her stomach grumbled and she stepped outside of the door, to her surprise, Stefan was there waiting for her. He gasped, "You look so different, in a good way of course." Maleficent smiled, "I have to admit, you have changed...and I like this new you." Stefan smiled, "Would you like some dinner?"

"Why not?" He smiled and followed him down the halls, making several guards faint at her beauty. Once they arrived at the grand dining room, Stefan pulled out a chair and motioned for Maleficent to come over and sit down, which she did. Stefan walked to the other side of the table and sat down, guards came filing in with plates of yummy dishes. "Wine, milady?" One of the guards asked, she nodded as he poured her glass with red wine and Stefan's as well. The guards pulled out a big knife and started cutting up the pot roast and bread.

"Thank you, you may leave us now." Stefan said as the guards left the room, Maleficent looked down at her plate. There was a piece of sourdough bread and a slice of pork, then a scoop of green beans and some mashed potatoes. She looked up to see Stefan staring at her, "Why are you staring at me?" She asked picking up her fork and knife, "Just looking at how beautiful you look." Maleficent blushed and looked down at her plate, she began eating the bread.

"So, today was quite a day wasn't it?" She asked as Stefan drank some wine, he placed it down and smiled. "Sure was, from me almost being dead somehow to having you back...well hopefully." The way he added that last part into the sentence, made her almost choke. "Hopefully..." She muttered so quietly that she could barely hear herself. They are the rest of dinner in silence, when Maleficent was done, she excused herself and walked down the grand halls.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of a baby, an infant. She walked towards the sound and was brought to a window, she peered outside and saw a baby girl wrapped up in blankets, lying in the middle of the field. "Hmph...another beastie." That's when something caught her eye, she opened the windows and flew down. The baby looked a lot like Aurora ad Maleficent pulled off the note that was attached to her.

"Please raise her." Maleficent looked down at the baby, "You remind me so much of Aurora, don't you beastie?" She bent down and picked up the girl, "I'm going to name you Shimmer." The baby smiled and made some cooing noises, "You're around 7 months from te looks of it. Wonder what Stefan thinks of of this..." She flew back into the castle and into the dining room, where he was still dining.

"Stefan, do you recognize this baby?" Maleficent put the baby in his arms, he took a long look before shaking his head no. "I'm not sure, what are we going to do with her?" He asked. "I was thinking maybe we could raise her, she does look at ton like Aurora...and I miss her too much to describe her in words. Maybe she could help distract me, and when she does grow up one day, she'll look exactly like Aurora." Maleficent said never taking her eyes off of the little bundle of joy.

"I think that's a great idea, she could sleep in Aurora's room." Stefan said opening the doors for her, but Maleficent didn't move. "Stefan, I thank you for the dinner and the amazing clothes...but I want to raise her in the Moors, where I was born and where my home is. But I will take her to come and visit, because I think that this moment is unforgettable." Maleficent said with tears in her eyes, Stefan sighed and nodded as if he understood how she felt.

"I really appreciate all that you've done for me, Stefan...but I have to go." She looked at him for a few more seconds before expanding out her wings and flying towards the Moors, heart heavy the entire way there...could she really be falling for her enemy again...?

**Author's note: Oh no! Do you think Maleficent is really falling for Stefan, did he really lose his memory or is this just some sort of trap? What is your opinion, what do you think will happen? What about Diaval, what will he think once Maleficent tells him? Yes, I just kind of gave it away because it's kind of obvious that he's going to ask why Maleficent has a baby in her arms, and that she'll tell him.**

**I will hopefully update the next chapter within this week, thanks for all your patience!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Hopefully you read the chapter and know what's going on, it might be a bit confusing if you didn't. Maleficent will return to the Moors in this chapter, but all doesn't turn out exactly that way she planned it would. And the baby, I honestly don't know why I added the baby Shimmer in there, but I just thought of some future ideas for this story and it definitely will be a help, you'll understand when the story gets there.**

**Reviewer: I started writing Maleficent fanfiction because the movie just touched me so much, and I knew right then I just had to continue writing about it. I told myself, no, this movie isn't over! And my favorite part of the movie was when Maleficent realizes how much Aurora meant to her, the part where true loves kiss breaks the spell. It's very sweet, and I think I cried on that part. Hopefully that answered your question!**

Chapter 7

Maleficent landed at the Moors and looked down at the baby in her arms, "Welcome to your new home, Shimmer." She said, Shimmer started stirring and began to cry. "You are full of tears aren't you beastie?" That's when Diaval came running into the scene, "Maleficent, oh thank goodness you're..." He stopped when he saw the baby in her arms, "Don't worry Diaval, I found this little baby outside of the castle and we're going to raise her."

"What...wait why?" No one could have been more confused than him right now. "Since the loss of Aurora, my heart has never been light. But after finding this baby here, she reminds me so much of Aurora, not just because she looks an awful like her...and that's why I named her Aurora." Maleficent rocked the 7 month old gently and she soon fell to sleep.

"You do realize that raising a baby isn't that easy right...remember Aurora?" He asked moving closer to her. "I know, but what else are we going to do in the Moors besides rule over it? There's gotten to be some kind of drama here, and I've already legally adopted Shimmer as my child...and you as her father." Diaval's heart stopped when he heard that last part come out of her mouth, "I'm her father, when did I get dragged into this?" He said annoyed, this shocked Maleficent a bit.

"Excuse me?" She said, Shimmer had started crying again. And her little hands were reaching for Maleficent's face, almost as if she understood what was going on. "You can raise her by yourself, I'm sick of babies okay? I miss Aurora because I raised her with you, she's my goddaughter as well and I do love her. But another one, all I wanted was to just be with you alone, babies can distract and take away that precious time!"

"Diaval, I still do like you...just because we have another baby added into our family does not mean that I'm going to pay any less attention to you!" Maleficent yelled, her grip tightened on the baby. "You know what, life sucks okay? You wanna raise that baby, fine, I won't stop you! And if fact, don't you dare think that I didn't know what went on in that castle with you and Stefan. Why don't you just change me back into a raven and you take that baby with you and go live in that castle with your formal love, since you can't respect me!"

Before she could say anything, he disappeared into the Moors. There wasn't a single part of her that felt sorry for him, and she didn't know why. "Fine, you want me to go live at that castle, then I will...and you watch me as I live a better life than you! I don't know why I saved you in the first place!" She yelled before flying back to the castle.

She was in tears once she reached the castle and she had swore she would never return. She ran to Stefan's room and pushed open the doors to find himself getting ready for bed. He looked up shocked as she just stood there, "What brings you and Shimmer back?" He asked gently walking up to her. "Diaval and I had a pretty big fight and I was wondering, could I stay here?" Maleficent asked, the tears had already turned into stains.

"Of course you can, you're always welcome here. Honey, why are you crying?" He asked leading her to the crib in his room, Maleficent bent over and put Shimmer into it and looked back up at Stefan. "Just a fight, nothing major." She lied, he nodded and asked, "Where are you going to sleep tonight?" He asked. Maleficent looked around and used her magic to make a bed made of twigs and branched in the balcony of his room.

"Maleficent, it's going to be cold outside!" He said grabbing her arm, and to his surprise, she didn't pull away. "I'll be fine, remember that I used to sleep in nature." She said smiling before looking at Aurora once more, and saying goodnight. Once she reached the balcony, she used her magic to make curtains around her bed. "I'm sticky and hot, need a shower desperately." She said to herself, with a wave of her hands, a bathtub appeared next to her bed and she slipped out of her clothes and into the tub. She relaxed as the warm waves hit her body, just melting into the waters.

"Life is complete now..." Once she finished cleaning herself, she wrapped a towel around her body and there was a small wail inside. She sighed as she put her hair up into a bun and walked inside to find Stefan getting out of the bathroom as well. She was dripping wet, "Sorry, I didn't have enough time to dry before entering...I'll clean it up, I promise." Maleficent said gently picking up Aurora.

"Don't worry about it, it's not like the guards here keep it clean any better." They both laughed as Maleficent bounced Aurora around, Stefan slowly approached her. "Stefan, you are the Stefan I met 16 years ago." Maleficent said turning to face him, "I don't remember what I was like, but based on your descriptions, I was a horrible man. And I wouldn't know why I would treat you like that just for the throne to be mine, nothing's more important than you right now, because you make me happy and I could ask for no more." Maleficent's heart melted even more as she put Aurora back into her crib, "Sleep tight little one."

"Stefan, I don't know what to say. A part of me is really starting to fall for you, but another part of me is telling me to stay away. It's not easy forgetting what you did to me, you know? My wings were my babies, and I loved and treasured them more than I treasured myself!" Just talking about this matter made Maleficent uneasy, and Stefan could tell. He walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder, which didn't shock her. "I understand how you feel, because when I woke up and heard what I did to you, and that you couldn't ever love me again, made my heart shatter into thousands of pieces. I couldn't imagine life without you Maleficent, I may not be much to deserve you, but..." He stopped and looked at the ground, Maleficent once again couldn't believe the words she was hearing.

"Don't say that, I'm not good enough for you...you're the king and look at me, I'm a messed up old witch that ruined my kingdom once because of how selfish I was! I took away all the light and happiness from the Moors because of something that had to do with me, and only me." She comforted, he smiled and looked up. "Thank you, it's getting late, I'll see you tomorrow. You sure you aren't going to freeze out there?" He said jokingly, Maleficent laughed and shook her head. "Don't worry, if I do somehow start to freeze out there, I'll come back in."

Maleficent walked outside and slipped into her silky blue nightgown, her pale skin matched perfectly with the light color, making her flawless. She yawned and pulled the covers over her head, feeling a bit weird to be here, but also good.

* * *

Aurora was stirring, and Diaval was by her side all night long, for the first time in forever, he had hope that she would wake up and bring Maleficent back to the Moors. After hours of sweating and screaming, Aurora bolted right up in her bed and panted as she looked around her. Once she realized she was safe and in the Moors, she relaxed a bit. "Diaval, where's godmother?" Aurora asked wiping the sweat off of her forehead.

Diaval looked down at the ground, he didn't know how on earth he would tell her what had happened. Aurora gently poked his shoulder, "Is she okay then?"

"She's okay, it's just so hard to tell you...you'll be heartbroken." Diaval whispered.

"If she's okay, nothing can break my heart because I will know that she's okay. Please godfather, just tell me, I need to know." Aurora begged him, he sighed and another minute passed before he finally spoke. "Your godmother went back to the castle to check on your father, cause she put a curse or something on him. Then she didn't come back, when she did return, she had a baby in her arms." Aurora gasped, "Anyways, we had a fight and she admitted that she had some feelings for him, well some but not much. She says that this baby resembles you and looks an awful lot like you, and her name is Aurora. Now we're split, because she thought you would never wake up, and she was heartbroken." Diaval finished, "Now she's living in the castle with your father, and the baby of course."

Aurora stood up suddenly, frightening Diaval. "What, how could she? She had a baby with father this quickly..." Aurora felt betrayed, and it was clear that she hadn't listened to the part where Maleficent had FOUND the baby, not given birth to it. "Aurora, she found the baby, it was stranded near the castle." Aurora softened, "She's gone isn't she, we'll probably never see her again." Aurora said, tears leaking out of her eyes. Diaval sighed and rubbed her back, "No, don't say that, she just needs a break from her normal life...nothing more."

"Okay, I just need some time alone right now." She said before running off into the Moors, towards the village that raised her, the village that her three aunts were still in sleeping right now..."I never thought I would ever go back to see them, but I need their advice and I'm willing to take this risk! I need godmother back, I just have to no matter what." She said wiping away the tears forming in her eyes again.

* * *

The next morning, Maleficent silently walked to the closet and pulled out a floor length black dress and black high heels, "I feel so different, but also good in a good way...if that makes any sense." She said smiling to herself, she walked back into Stefan's room and to Shimmer. "Hello sweetheart, how did you sleep?" That's when she heard stirring behind her, she turned around to see Stefan getting out of bed and walking towards her.

"How did you sleep, Maleficent?" He asked yawning, "A little weird, probably just going to need time adjusting to this new place. But other than that, everything's going better than I thought it would have been." Shimmer reached out her little hands and tried to make noises, Maleficent bent over and picked up the baby girl. "Are you hungry, then let's get you some milk to drink, how's that?" She cooed, "Stefan I'll be in the dining room if you need me okay?" She said before leaving the room.

Stefan smiled, then a thought came to his head. "I'll ask her to marry me, then we can rule this kingdom together with pride and dignity. Now, for the ring...what color should it be?" He muttered to himself as he walked out to the guards, "Good morning soldiers, how are you today?" They were still shocked by this new behavior, but then pushed that aside. "Good sir, need anything today?" The captain asked.

"Yes actually, I was thinking if you could go find me the prettiest ring in this earth and bring it to me by tonight, secretly. I'm thinking about proposing to her tomorrow, first thing, as soon as she wakes up." He said almost daydreaming, "Yes sir, right away." For them, they were actually happy to hear that there might be peace and love in this kingdom once again, so they were more than eager to help them this time.

* * *

Maleficent had Shimmer in her arms when Stefan walked into the room looking happier than ever. "Good morning..." She greeted, she smiled and sat down on one end of the table while Stefan did likewise on the other. "Oh this looks good, croissants and bacon, with some milk...did you cook this?" He asked.

"Yes, I hope you like it...it's the least I could do for all that's you've done to me." She said bouncing Shimmer up and down in her lap, she was starting to fuss. "Would you like some eggs, they're soft enough I guess." She used her hands to gently tear off some egg and placed it into her mouth, she happily started playing around with it. Maleficent smiled and looked up at Stefan, who had the same reaction.

"This really is god, what are you, a genius that can do everything perfectly?" He said jokingly as he stuffed some more bacon into his mouth. "So what are you going to do today?" Maleficent asked, she had hardly eaten anything, and Stefan noticed. He stood up and walked over to her, "Here let me..." He reached out and scooped Shimmer out of her arms, "Thank you." She said sweetly, heart melting that he had cared for her in such a sweet way.

"Nothing much I guess, just need to take care of something..." She nodded, "I'm going to go looking around the castle, need to know where I'm living in for one." He smiled as he drank some wine, "Alright, if you need anything, just send a soldier or someone and I'll be there alright?" He asked before setting Shimmer back into Maleficent's arms and walking off. Maleficent stared at him as he left the room, she couldn't believe that her heart was pushing her to fall for him again. And some weird part of her was in love with him, "Ugh, I can't believe this!" She said getting up with Shimmer on her hip, "Now, tour around the castle shall we Shimmer?" Shimmer giggled, "I'll take that as a yes then!" Maleficent smiled and pushed open the doors, greeting the guards one by one on her way out.

* * *

Aurora appeared at the village a few minutes later and shoved open the door, "Aunties!" She cried, all three of them looked up surprised and ran to hug and greet her. "Oh sweetheart, you're home! You're not injured are you, we were looking everywhere for you, but when your father kicked us out of the castle after your death like sleep, we started living here, how are things back at the castle?" Knotgrass said grabbing onto her hands.

"It's really nice to see all of you again." Aurora said embracing all of them, who eagerly returned it. "What suddenly brings you here?" Fittle asked. Aurora sank down into a chair and explained all the events that had happened when she was asleep. All three of the faeries gasped, "See Aurora, this is what happens when you stay with the woman that cursed you. She cursed you for a reason, when are you going to realize that?" Knotgrass scolded, before Aurora had the chance to speak, Fittle cut in.

"Knotgrass is right Aurora, we raised you. We only want the best for you darling, she has no relationship with you, nothing except for the fact that she was your father's girlfriend for a little while. But look at what she's done, she's revenging right now! You're still alive, and not dead, so she can never be peaceful!" Aurora grabbed the chair and stood up a little too suddenly.

"Don't speak of her that way aunties, if she wanted to revenge, she wouldn't have cried and saved my life. For she was the one that brought me out of my sleep, it was her, and where were you and father, exactly what I thought, nowhere! Yes she may have been the evil one here, but that was 16 years ago. And a lot can happen in 16 years, she's realized her mistake and she's changed, can't you tell? For crying out loud, I just wasted my energy on coming here to see you." Aurora turned and left the village, tears forming in her eyes. She wanted nothing more than her godmother right now, and she was determined to get her back.

* * *

Maleficent had Shimmer on her hip when she walked out to the balcony, all the plants were wilted. "Oh..." Since she was the mother of nature, her heart did feel bad. She gently set Shimmer on the ground and moved her hands to the plant and released golden dust onto it. The flower started to raise its head back up again and Maleficent smiled, "In a way, this does feel like home right Shimmer?" She said smiling, Shimmer clapped her hands as Maleficent swung her onto her hip once again.

"I wonder how the Moors are doing now..." She sighed, knowing that she has nothing to do with them anymore. Shimmer put her hand on Maleficent's chest as if she were comforting her, Maleficent adjusted the baby and walked inside. The day passed quickly, and Maleficent didn't think about the Moors again...her heart has once again darkened.

**Author's note: I'm mean, aren't I? The plot is sure starting now and it's not going to end for another while. As the author, I feel like writing all these things about Maleficent is a bit hard...because she normally loves Diaval and Aurora and would never leave their side for anything. But this is fanfiction and nothing else, so hopefully that would answer that question.**

**The only reason I added in that little scene of Aurora running back to the village was because I wanted you to know that Aurora still loves Maleficent, no matter how far apart they are, that she'll never forget her. I'm making Aurora really, really sad right now so if she ever does meet her godmother again, she'll treasure her more than anything in the world. We've all experienced losing something we really love for a while, and when you get it back, the feeling has been changed forever.**

**Please leave a comment below! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Here is the chapter that gets twisted a bit, originally, I decided to have Maleficent do something otherwise, but after doing some deep thinking, I think that this is what I think will suit ya'll better. This part of the story is very hard to write, it may be easy as the readers to just do the reading but I'm having some serious writer's block right now. I've stopped writing for around 5 days because I can't seem to think of anything, but then I forced myself to continue writing because I knew that if I didn't post at least once a week, I wouldn't be doing my job as the author.**

**And I hate making you all wait, because I was once a reader and I completely understand how it feels to just be waiting and waiting. Anyways, that's enough of me talking, enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 8

Stefan smiled at how he was able to win her back so easily, he rubbed his hands together and smiled evilly. "And she actually thought I lost my memory, once I ask her to be my bride, I'll murder her. That is when she has the most of my trust, and that bird...shall also pay for what he did in his dragon form. Spying on my every single minute of the day and giving that witch constant news on me is not how life works...I shall find a way to take care of Aurora as well, who needs a daughter anyways?" He stood up and walked to the computer room, dismissing all his guards.

He typed in: How to plot the perfect revenge. Thousands of websites came up and he clicked on the very first one. After reading for about 2 hours, he sighed and smiled. "Perfect." And with that, he was up and gone, towards the Moors.

* * *

Aurora was crying in the lake, the lake where her godmother watched her play mud fights with the trolls when she heard a series of gunshots. She leaped out of the lake and ran to hide behind a tree. Following the gunshots were shouts, Aurora couldn't help but get closer to see what on earth was going on. Her heart froze when she saw her father and his men carrying deathly weapons, and they were getting closer to the Moors by the second.

"Oh my goodness." She whispered before running deeper into the woods, "Diaval, Diaval where are you!" Within a second, the raven was before her. "Diaval, my father and his men are attacking the Moors with guns this time, what are we going to do!" Tears were glistening in her eyes, she could care less though, she needed to get to safety if she ever wanted to see her godmother ever again. "There is no way out, you're surrounded." Came a voice from behind.

Aurora and Diaval snapped their heads around to see Stefan pointing a gun at them, Diaval grabbed Aurora's arm tightly as Stefan inched closer. "What have you done to godmother!" Aurora yelled, making Stefan half laugh half smirk. "Oh, she has my trust right now, and once I'm done with you, I'm going to ask her to marry me, then I'll murder her and get my revenge." He said evilly, this plan of his set Aurora on fire.

"NO, you will not hurt godmother as long as I'm her goddaughter! You've destroyed our happy family, you win okay? And yet you're still here trying to hurt us even more, your own daughter? What kind of a father are you, the kind that's threatening to kill her own daughter!" But Aurora knew that no matter what she said, nothing was going to convince him to put down the gun and return back home.

"You're kidding my right Aurora, now you admit that I'm your father because I'm about to take away your life, nice try sweetheart."

"Don't you dare call me that, only godmother can call me that!" She said gritting her teeth, Stefan looked at the guards and nodded. But before they could fire, Aurora was already off running. Stefan threw his gun on the ground and cursed, "Get her!" He yelled. Aurora could care less about the way her hair ripped through the trees, her entire life was depending on her legs right now.

She ran as fast as she could until she appeared at wish lake, without second thought, she jumped into the lake and held her breath, swimming all the way onto the bottom, waiting for the sounds to pass away before she surfaced up again.

* * *

Maleficent jumped when she heard the gun shots, she leaned against the balcony and looked at the Moors, which was on fire. "What in the name of saint heavens is going on?" She asked herself, then a sickening thought came to her head, "Stefan...sweetheart, where are you?" She said sweetly, pretending to not have noticed anything that she just saw.

"Honey...?" But there was nothing, she sank back into her chair. "Exactly what I thought..." She knew Stefan was up to something the whole time, but she was stupid enough to fall for him once again. "Aurora, Diaval..." She expanded her wings fully and set Shimmer on the ground, who started to cry immediately. "You cry all you want, for you have ruined my life!" Maleficent said gritting her teeth, before flying towards the Moors.

When she got there, she saw men all over the place. Then she spotted Stefan, who was aiming a knife at Diaval. Without wasting a single second, she landed in front of Diaval and Stefan froze. The expression on her face was very fearful, after staring at him for a few seconds, she smiled mockingly. "So this is what you've been up to, honey." She spat the last word, Stefan was more than shocked.

"I thought you were playing with Shimmer, where is she anyways?" Maleficent narrowed her eyes, "Take your men and leave the Moors, or else..." She threatened.

"I'm not leaving you sweetheart, you need to go back and rest, I'll be back at seven sharp for dinner alright?"

"How stupid do you think I am Stefan? You know what happens when you push me, and you're pushing me right now. I'm going to give you three seconds to clear this area or else magic won't stop itself, will it? One...two...three..." He didn't even look threatened, so Maleficent held out her hands and Stefan was lifted off of the ground and hung upside down mid air.

"Maleficent, let me down, I just ate!" He clamped his hand over his mouth, "Then leave now!" When he didn't do anything, she gritted her teeth and flung him all the way back to his castle, along with all the other men. There was still one problem, the fire was expanding and she didn't know where her goddaughter was. "Aurora, Aurora where are you?!" She flew into the air and found Aurora in Wish Lake, about to pass out. She quickly landed there and dug her hands into the water, pulling the princess out, although she was still conscious, her eyes were drifting to shut.

"Aurora, thank goodness you're okay." She blew dust onto her and she started floating in mid air, "You'll be alright now, I won't let anything happen you, I promise sweetheart. I've made the biggest mistake of my life, and that was leaving you and Diaval, oh how stupid I was!" Maleficent said grabbing onto Aurora. Her eyes slowly lit open, "Godmother...is that really you?" Aurora asked slowly regaining her consciousness.

Maleficent smiled as she touched Aurora's cheek, "Yes it's me, and I'm never leaving your side ever again." Aurora couldn't help but jump back onto the ground and wrap her arms around her godmother, her heart was once again feeling warm. Maleficent was more than happy to embrace her goddaughter again, "Stefan was setting me up for a trap, and I fell for it. I'm never leaving you again, no matter what on earth shall happen, but I'm not leaving you." Maleficent placed a kiss on Aurora's head as she tightened her grip.

"Aurora, we need to get out of here...the fire is expanding." Aurora nodded as Maleficent took off into the sky, Aurora's heart was heavy the entire way up into the sky. The Moors was her home, and seeing it being burnt down like this isn't easy for anyone. Maleficent sensed her quietness and flew quicker, getting away from the sight as quickly as possible. Once they were above the clouds, Maleficent blew dust and it formed into a couch.

"Wow, a couch on the clouds, this is the dream of every girl!" Aurora said as she jumped onto the couch, giggling the entire time. Maleficent smiled, glad to have finally realized that her real family would never do anything like Stefan did to her. And what a fool she was to believe and actually live with him! Just thinking about it made Maleficent start to boil up, she leaned her head over the clouds and saw the Moors burning down slowly, bits by bits.

"It's too bad I can't control the weather, or else the Moors wouldn't be burning right now." Maleficent said sadly, Aurora sat up on the couch and said, "Don't worry about it godmother, we can find somewhere else to live, as long as we have each other, right?" This made Maleficent smile, "What a smart little beastie you are. Aurora, I'm so sorry for being so blind, and making the choice to live with our enemy."

Aurora softened and gently placed her hand on Maleficent's arm, "Godmother, don't be sorry, we all make mistakes and learn from them. Don't worry about it anymore, it's all the past now, what's important right now is to save our lives. And I have a pretty big feeling right now that Stefan's going to attack us again, since you didn't finish him off the last time."

"Are you blaming me for not killing your father?" Maleficent said jokingly, placing her hands on her hips. Before Aurora could answer, there was a terrible scream and Aurora fell straight down the clouds, towards the firing woods. Without second thought, she expanded her wings and was just about to fly down when a pair of strong arms grabbed her and wrapped her wings around in an iron chain. "Ah..." She said, whole body growing weak. "Aurora..." Her eyes drifted to find Aurora only a few feet from crashing down into the fire.

"Sleep..." She said weakly, blowing dust down. But the dust didn't reach her in time, and Aurora crashed into the on fire woods. The dust reached her seconds later and batted the fire away from her and pulled her up midair, her hair floating around in midair. Upon seeing this, Maleficent fainted...

* * *

Maleficent woke up and looked around, she was in a glass coffin and Stefan was staring down at her. There was a problem, she was very claustrophobic, but she forced herself to remain calm. "How are we feeling now, Maleficent?" He spat mockingly, Maleficent didn't look threatened at all, "How long was I asleep?" Was all that came out of her mouth.

"Only for about a week..." That's when Maleficent noticed something, she couldn't move any of her limbs, she was completely weak. "What have you done to me, I can't move any of them!" Maleficent yelled, "Where's Aurora, is she alright?" Stefan laughed, then snapped his fingers and the coffin began to raise, it stopped when Maleficent was able to see Aurora. And she almost fainted once again...

Aurora had a rope wrapped around her waist and was hanging in midair, the rope was attached to the ceiling and was just dangling, completely still. "Does that answer your question now?" He said crossing his arms, Maleficent couldn't really do anything anymore, she knew this would be the end of her. "What do you want from us?"

"Well, I'm just going to finish off you both right now, then my revenge will be fulfilled. And the fact that the Moors is already burnt into ashes by now, and that raven is already dead. Finishing off a powerless witch and a peasant girl won't be that hard, will it?" Maleficent's eyes burned with fire when she heard that Diaval was dead, even though there wasn't much she could do, she still tried something.

"How could you kill him, he had nothing to do with you!" Stefan didn't do anything but laugh, "Oh sweetheart, have you not worked it out yet?"

"Don't call me sweetheart, for I'm done with you, don't talk to me ever again Stefan. You're heart is made of pure coldness and you asked for my forgiveness once, and I did because my heart has mended. But I was betrayed by you again, I was such a fool to be giving you my trust again. And what did you do with that trust, you went to hunt down my family knowing that I wouldn't go and save them did you, well congratulations! You've accomplished your mission in life, you got me and my family now, do whatever you want with us." And after that, Maleficent shut her eyes and forced herself to fall asleep.

* * *

Stefan was shocked, "How on earth does she manage to fall asleep just like that, and that fast! This can't be real, wake up her!" he yelled. The soldiers gathered around the coffin and knocked on the glass, but she was out cold. Stefan had a funny feeling that she had stopped her breathing, but she couldn't have died that peacefully! So he decided to take a look for himself, he slowly approached the coffin and pressed his face against it.

"Maleficent I know you're not asleep nor dead, and I know that you can hear me perfectly well right now. So I'm just going to lay it out for you right now, either you wake up and follow me to somewhere or I will kill Aurora immediately, and your little birdie." Nothing happened, she didn't even move a single muscle. He sighed in defeat, "And I thought that you cared for your family, oh well, I guess that I'll just end their lives right now!" Stefan took once more last look at Maleficent in the coffin, and turned around to find Maleficent staring at him.

He screamed and fell backwards, he snapped his head around to find the coffin empty. "How on earth did you escape, and I took away all your magic!" Stefan finally managed to say. Maleficent laughed and expanded her wings as she flew up and freed Aurora, blowing dust onto her so just in case there would be a fight scene, Aurora would be sent to safety, and who knows where on earth that might be right now.

"Did you really think I was that easy to just let you boss me around, and that I would be so easy to kill? Well rethink Stefan, I'm much more capable of doing things than you think I am, goodbye!" But she was prepared for weapons to be launched on her, "Attack, soldiers, attack! If she gets out here alive, I'll slaughter all of you! And none of you will see the next sunrise!" Soldiers hesitated for a second, knowing that there would be no way that they would catch the flying faerie.

Iron chains and spears were thrown and shot towards her, but with one big blast of energy waves sent all the weapons back towards them. "Hmph..." Maleficent said before flying out the window, taking Aurora out with her. "Stefan, what do you think now? Are you still going to temper with me, or are you going to surrender you coward?" She hissed, he crossed his arms and just as Maleficent turned around, Stefan threw an iron arrow and it sliced her thigh, a pretty deep wound.

"Ah!" She hunched over in pain and quickly ripped off a piece of her robe and wrapped it around tightly. She looked up to see Stefan gathering all his weapons, anger filled her eyes. But before she could do anything, a sudden scream came from behind her, and she recognized that scream.

She whipped her head around to see Aurora waking up, and she was being pulled in by metal chains. Although she was floating in mid air, she wasn't strong enough to pull back due to the fact that ten muscular men were dragging her back into the castle. "Godmother, help me!" She screamed, she was only a few meters from entering the window, and she was going fast, as in fast!

Maleficent rose her arms up and said, "Poisonous thorns, grow in every inch of the castle and prick whoever is in your way. Beautiful rainbow, take Aurora to safety in the heavens, and I shall meet her there as soon as possible." Green dust appeared on the blades of her shoulder and big, poisonous thorns started growing everywhere in the castle, a series of screams were heard as soldiers were saying goodbye to their lives. Maleficent watched as a rainbow freed Aurora from the chains and disappeared with her, "I'll be there Aurora, I promise, I won't die here." Maleficent whispered to herself.

She took another look to see Stefan hanging from a window outside of the castle, where no thorns could reach him. Maleficent slowly flew to him, "Smart aren't we? But you should know that you won't be able to hold onto you dear life forever, you'll soon get tired and let go...and meet your death. I'm not letting you do this time, for I have already given you too many chances. And what have you done with those chances, one right after another? You destroyed the Moors and took away my faithful servant's life, and literally killed Aurora 3 times! Your own daughter, what kind of a father are you? I'm not leaving til you die, and if I get bored, I'll just end your life right now."

Maleficent released an amount of green dust and a tree grew out in the middle of the sky, she layed down on it and made a plate of cranberries appear. "You know what, this might actually not be as bad of an ending as I thought it would be." Maleficent said picking up a cranberry and popping it into her mouth, "Oh gross, so bitter! Change into a plate of walnuts." She made a face and spat out the cranberries as a new plate of walnuts appeared, "Mental note to never eat those things ever again, ugh!" She ate a walnut and leaned her head against the tree stump and shut her eyes.

Seconds later, she reopened them because she heard moans and screams. "Oh Stefan, don't make such a scene, I'm trying to rest here!" She said watching Stefan has his hands started to become sweaty, and he was slipping. "Oh my, what an awkward situation to be in. I'm relaxing and eating walnuts here and you're about to die, that's fair." She smiled and watched as he slipped and fell, "Finally, I guess I'll bring these walnuts back to Aurora then, she must be starving as well." Maleficent expanded her wings once again and flew up to the clouds.

But something stopped her, some kind of noise that sounded a whole lot like Stefan's. And when she turned her head around, she saw she saw blackness and fell into the state of unconsciousness...

**Author's note: Finally, a cliffhanger! Although if you really think about it, it's not one because I kind of already gave away who it was. But how on earth did it happen, is he really dead or did he grab onto something when he fell? Man, he's tough to kill. I'm assuming that Maleficent would be saying, "How many times do I have to kill this man!" Laughs.**

**Anyways, I'm having writer's block once again! But I will be having more time to write soon since it is almost summer, but when it comes to ending the year, there are these things called finals. So just a heads up if the stories don't turn out too well, or I don't update too often. Thanks for the amazing reviews, I'm so lucky to have such a wonderful group of reviewers like you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: In this chapter, you'll find out what happens to Aurora, where she ends up being and what's going to happen to her wounds from the metal chains. And Maleficent realizes something in this chapter, and there won't be that long of a speech because I understand that those speeches are really annoying and boring to read, so I minimized it.**

**I am really thankful for all your lovely reviews!**

Chapter 9

Aurora opened her eyes and found tons of maids tending to her, that's when she finally realized that the metal chains have done quite some damage to her. "Where am I, where's godmother?" Aurora asked trying to sit up, only to be pushed back down by one of the servants.

"Aurora, your godmother is busy right now okay? She will be back as soon as possible, you have some serious wounds that might need to go into surgery, we were planning on not telling you and just performing it, but that wouldn't be except able. When would you like to do it?" Becky, the head of the servants asked.

"You didn't answer my question, where are we?" Aurora was very groggy, waking up and hearing that she has terrible wounds and needing to go into surgery isn't the best thing to wake up into. "And one more thing, you are going to be in a pretty bad mood for a couple of days. But we'll put you back to sleep after the surgery, and your godmother has sent you to heaven where you will be tended and cared for until her return, and from there on out, you'll live with her once she finds a new home. But since she is so many powers, she can just rebuild the Moors again."

"She can?" Aurora's eyes lit up with joy and curiosity. "Of course she can, she is the most powerful faerie of them all, now please decide, when would you like to have us perform the surgery?"

"How about now, I want to be all ready for godmother when she returns." Becky nodded towards the other nurses in the room and they started gathering their supplies, "Wait, can you go find godmother please, I want her to be with me during this surgery..." Aurora pleaded.

"Aurora, I think you're out of time."

"But I want her by my side, I don't trust anyone else besides her, and she'll be there to comfort me and make me smile. Oh I remember the first time I met her, it was so breathtaking, then finding out that she had cursed me, but whatever, I love her no matter what now and nothing can change that." Aurora looked like she was daydreaming, which she kind of was.

Becky was very touched by that small speech of hers, "That's very sweet, and yes, we will get her. But your wounds are very deep and they could get infected sweetie, are you sure you wanna wait for her or just start now?"

"I'll wait for her, I won't die will I?"

"No you won't, but the wound is pretty bad though..." Becky said biting her lips. Aurora didn't say anything, so Becky just motioned for the nurses to come and get ready for the surgery. "No, I want my godmother!" Becky looked at one of the nurses, who nodded, knowing what to do. She grabbed a syringe and filled it with a liquid, turning to Aurora, she grabbed her arm and injected the syringe in.

Aurora let out a shriek before falling asleep instantly, "Good job Abigail, now let's get ready to perform the surgery before she wakes up. How long is it going to last, the injection?" Becky asked

"Around 4 hours, so I think we'll be safe. The wound isn't too bad is it?" Becky lifted up Aurora's dress and revealed the terrible burn, her waist had metal marks all around and there were bruises and scars everywhere on her body. "Okay, this is going to take quite a while...go get Maleficent and inform her of everything that's going to happen." Abigail nodded and left the room, leaving Becky and the other nurses to begin working.

* * *

Maleficent opened her eyes and coughed, she looked around where she was and gasped. She put her hand on her head, which she had a tremendous headache and said, "How many times is it going to take for me to kill you?" Maleficent said getting up from the ground, she was in the grand living room and tons of guards were gathered around her, and Stefan slowly walked towards her.

"You don't have any magic now for sure, why don't you take a look at you back." Maleficent froze when she heard those words come from her, she slowly turned her head around to find her wings gone once again, Stefan must have given her pain killing medicine because she couldn't feel any pain at all. Tears sprang to her eyes as she screamed, her hands grabbed her shoulders and she started weeping.

The thing she feared most might happen to her had once again happened, "This is what you get Maleficent, for torturing me and watching me suffering while you just sat on a tree eating and relaxing! How does it feel hun, how does it feel?" Stefan said gritting his teeth and walking towards her, "You can't pull anymore jokes on me now, because you're done Maleficent, you have no more magic nor wings."

He was wrong, there was one thing about Maleficent that he didn't know. No matter how much magic remover potion he gives her, he can't take away her magic, because that's like her soul, it's impossible to take away from her. Maleficent didn't know any other things right now than the one word that stuck to her head, revenge. "Oh you, I thought I told you to not push my buttons Stefan, you obviously don't know what I'm capable of, do you?" She said, with a very dangerous smile on her face.

Before he could do or say anything, he was already up against the wall, fighting for the least amount of oxygen. Maleficent was twirling one of her fingers and he was getting pushed harder and harder into the wall, the guards dared not to play with a woman that just lost her wings, unless they want to lose their lives as well. Maleficent had the same stern look on her face, once Stefan passed out and fell down onto the ground, Maleficent stopped and stood up.

That was a second later when a sudden fairy flew in from the window, and Maleficent recognized who she was, a fairy from heaven, one tending to her goddaughter. She gasped when she saw Maleficent's missing wings, "Not again..." Abigail whispered, Maleficent didn't care about her wings right now, she needed to know if Aurora was alright. "Abigail, how is Aurora doing?"

"She's in surgery, we had to forcibly inject her with a sleeping potion because she wouldn't start the surgery unless you were by her side. The wounds are actually very terrible and we were all shocked when she uncovered them. She'll be fine once the surgery is complete, should be around 3 more hours." Maleficent nodded, "Can you take me there, Abigail?"

"Of course I can." Abigail blew dust onto Maleficent and she started rising up into the air. Together, they flew out of the window and back into heaven. They arrived there shortly and before they walked into the mansion, Abigail turned to Maleficent and handed her a pouch.

"I want you to take this, this is flying dust, just one sprinkle will be enough to last a whole trip as long as you don't land until you reach your destination. I'm so sorry that Stefan made the same mistake again, you don't deserve this at all." Maleficent forced a smile, "Thank you Abigail, you're very thoughtful." Once Maleficent took the bag, she grabbed a cloak and wrapped it around her back so when Aurora woke up, she wouldn't have to see it.

"Okay, let's go now." Abigail nodded and led her into the mansion, and towards the hospital. After walking for quite a while, they had arrived. "They are probably not done right now, but they would allow you to go in and see her, if you would like to of course."

"Yes, please." Abigail nodded and opened the door, Maleficent immediately softened as she slowly walked over to Aurora and the doctors. They had stopped so Maleficent could have a better look, she bent over the asleep Aurora and examined her body. There were tubes attached everywhere, and needles being inside of her skin, injected liquids into her skin so she wouldn't wake up until the surgery is over.

"Aurora, I've failed to look after you once again. I promised that no harm would come to you, but in my hands you've fallen into a death like sleep three times already, and now you're in surgery, because I wanted revenge. I'm so sorry that I brought you into all of this mess, you don't deserve any of this. You should just have been a normal, beautiful princess living her royal life in a large castle, being happy, instead of this the whole time." Maleficent couldn't find more words, "You probably don't want to be with me anymore, but you just don't know how to tell me, I've ruined you life, I wouldn't understand if you didn't hate me."

Maleficent looked up to the doctors, who were also secretly crying. "Please, when she wakes up, tell her that she is free, she doesn't have to be with me anymore. I'm going to never see her again, and that she doesn't have to come and find me. Tell her to go back to her castle, where she should be, and not with me. I did curse her for a reason, and she's not safe with me no matter how much I love her. Will you do that for me?"

"But Aurora loves you, Maleficent, she would take away her life if she couldn't be with you. Waking up after a terrible surgery to hear that her godmother has left to somewhere she doesn't know, would absolutely kill her!" Becky stated, but Maleficent shook her head.

"No, I know that she loves me, but it's not safe for us to be together, please understand that. I"m just an old witch, I've lost my wings once again and I'm never going to get them back ever again, and I don't want Aurora to find out." She leaned over Aurora and a few tears splattered over her locks, "This is the toughest decision I've ever made Aurora, but I know this will only help you and me, we were never meant to be together sweetheart, I hope you'll find something better to do in your life." After looking at her for a few more seconds, she got up and left the room, heart-broken.

* * *

Maleficent walked out of the mansion and looked around her, she had no clue where she was going to go, but it was somewhere where Aurora wouldn't find her. She grabbed some flying dust and threw it on top of her and took a deep breath before flying away. She had no clue where she was going to go, but she was going to fly for days and days until she reached another forest of some sort.

* * *

Aurora woke up around 8 hours later, the doctors had made her fall asleep because they had accidentally cut a portion of her skin, and it wouldn't stop bleeding. "Where's godmother?" Was the first thing that came out of Aurora's mouth when she sat up. Becky and the other doctors were biting their lips and looking down at the ground, to avoid any eye contact.

"Becky, where is godmother?" Aurora suddenly got this very weird feeling, so she got out of bed and grabbed Becky's shoulders. "Becky, is she okay at least, why can't you tell me where my own godmother is!" Aurora was now yelling, and there were tears leaking from her eyes. It killed Becky and the other doctors to see the princess like this, "She left, because she said she was dangerous around you, and that she was only hurting you."

Aurora's heart froze and her head started spinning, "What...where did she go?"

"We don't know, somewhere where she can stay away from you, so you don't get any more hurt."

"NO! I'm hurt when she isn't with me!" Aurora yelled, she opened the door and ran out. "Godmother! Where are you!" Aurora ran to the burnt down Moors, there were still flames and a few birds chirping. She fell down to her knees and wept, she'd just lost the closest thing she's ever had.

One week later...

Aurora was wandering through the Moors and stopped when she heard a sound, she immediately jumped into alertness. "Who's there, show yourself!" Aurora was like a lost child having gone mad without her loved ones, her godfather had passed away and her godmother had left her, there was nothing but darkness in her heart. Aurora slowly walked towards the sound, and when she got close enough, she gasped.

Laying right in front of her were a pair of very familiar wings, she bent down and stroked them gently. They were struggling to move, they were moving even without its owner. "Oh my goodness, godmother's wings!" The first thing that came to Aurora's mind was her father, "It must have been him, oh, he's dead!" Aurora gently picked up the wings and wrapped them in some leaves and placed it somewhere safe, which was no where.

"It's going to take days just to get to the castle, if only I had a horse...oh wait! I do, but where is she? I remember hiding her somewhere, Wish Lake!" Aurora grabbed her dress and headed towards Wish Lake, and there like she predicted, was her beautiful white horse. She stroked its head before mounting it, "I need you to take me to the castle, as fast as you can!" The horse whinnied before taking off, faster than Aurora had remembered.

A few hours later, Aurora had reached the castle, she wished she had something to feed her horse, but she herself was starving to death. She stroked her mane and whispered, "Stay right here and don't make any noise okay, I'll be back as soon as I run my...errands okay?" The horses gently nodded its head and Aurora walked inside, very quietly.

When she had entered the grand living room, she heard Stefan's voice along with a few other guards. So Aurora hid behind a wall.

"She what?!" Stefan barked.

"She's gone, as in gone! We've checked everywhere in the kingdom, but we can't find her!" The captain of the guards said

"Did she take Aurora with her?"

"We don't know sir, but we think so, since they are always together." At hearing this, made Aurora leak a few tears. She missed her godmother so much, and now she was just an orphan and she was filthy and starving.

"Try tracking down Aurora..." Aurora couldn't listen anymore, so she walked out of her hiding spot and said, "I'm right here." There were a series of metal crashing into the ground, Aurora thought that was their shock. They all slowly turned around and froze when they saw the princess standing right in front of them, Stefan didn't care, he walked right up to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Where's that witch, tell me, you must know!" He yelled, but Aurora wasn't scared at all. If he planned on killing/hurting her, she'd be more than willing right now because her life was messed up and it sucked. "You don't scare me Stefan, I'm not here for any other reason than why did you take godmother's wings, again?!" Aurora slapped his hand off of her shoulder and crossed her arms.

"Ah ha, so you do know where she is!" Stefan said pointing a finger at her.

"No, I meant that I saw her wings by themselves stranded on the Moors, the home you burnt down." Stefan cursed, "You must know where she is, she wouldn't have just left without tell you Aurora, tell me, where is she!"

"Did you really think that even if I DID know where she was, that I would tell you? I'm not going to have you hurt godmother, she was so innocent, all she did was give you all her love, and you, being a selfish brat, betrayed her! What did she do to deserve this life, what did I do to deserve the life I'm living in right now?!" Aurora shouted, "I really don't know where she is, when I woke up in heaven, the doctors just told me that she left, I don't know why..." Aurora lied, if she told them the truth, it would just give more reason for Stefan to scold her, and she really didn't need any more of that anytime sooner.

"I miss her so much, yes you're my father, but she was the one that raised me! And watched me grow up to the person I am right now, yes it sucks and I'm not going to be very successful, but what were you doing the past 17 years? Plotting revenge on the faerie that was raising me, you should feel ashamed of yourself! I want nothing more to do with you ever again, I'm no longer your daughter and you are no longer my father!"

Aurora turned around to leave, but that's when Stefan said, "You really think you can just leave that easily, when I didn't get the answer I wanted? Alright, since you did break our relationship, I'm no longer worried about hurting you anymore. Guards, grab her and hang her over a pot of boiling iron, and if she doesn't answer me within today, cut the rope."

The guards didn't move at first, but after several glares and threatens, they finally grabbed Aurora and led her away.

* * *

Maleficent has been flying for a whole week, and she was nowhere. So that's when she decided to land and build a home of her own. She was in the middle of a field, and the looks of it, there wouldn't be any civilization anywhere. She rose her hands and trees started growing, then she spotted little lakes and streams here and there, the point was, she was recreating the Moors.

Although these Moors wouldn't have all those memories she had when she was a little one, especially the memory of her losing her wings. "My wings..." She mumbled, she'd been heartbroken, and the past week, she tried not to think about it anymore, because it only brought tears. With a final wave of her hand, tiny creatures started forming and then huge tree guards.

"Your duty is to protect the Moors from anything, if you see anything at all, come alert me at once." Maleficent ordered, the guards nodded and walked to their guarding positions. Maleficent sighed and watched the creatures run off happily, "If only one day I could do that, just run happily as if nothing were in my mind, then my dream were to come true...but we all know that day is not going to come sooner or later." She said sighing, she then decided to take a walk around the Moors.

As she was walking, she couldn't help but glide her fingers along the stream that she placed Aurora in. Exactly that one spot, "Aurora...I know this must be devastating for you right now, and you've probably awoken, but you and I were never meant to be..." Tears glistened in her eyes and one leaked down onto her cheek, "I miss you so much, I wish I could just hold you in my arms right now and never let you go..."

Green dust started to appear on her shoulders, then her hands as she finally let it all out. She didn't care anymore as she screamed, causing a huge bolt of green dust to go into the sky. The rest of the world just darkened, everyone from everywhere could see this dust as it was the light to their night...

**Author's note: Don't ask, because I'm very confused by that last sentence as well. I have honestly no clue how on Earth I came to writing that as the concluding sentence, but it happened and it wasn't very good, but I also couldn't think of any other way to end it. There we have it folks, Maleficent never wanted to leave her, and the fact that she says she would be willing to hug Aurora was definitely a change don't you think? Since when did she ever hug anyone?**

**And the Moors is once again created! Although there is nothing in it but pity and sorrow, there is no more happiness except from the creatures, but what do they know? They haven't been through what Maleficent has, and they probably never will.**

**Well I got to go, see you in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: The last chapter I know was a bit hard to take in, on how Maleficent finally thought of leaving her goddaughter and living a life to herself, recreating the Moors once again. You'll find out what happens to Aurora in this chapter, as you read from the last one, things didn't go too well when she appeared at her father's kingdom, even though she broke her relationship.**

**And Maleficent will have a pretty big change in here as well, something happens to them both that will twist the plot a bit, hopefully you'll like it though! Alright enough of me talking, enjoy.**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews, they make me very happy!**

Chapter 10

Aurora didn't move at all when the guards strapped rope around her waist and she lifted into the air, directly above a pot of boiling iron. Her body was limp as her hair fell from her shoulders and her waist was lifted higher than any other organ. She admitted that this was quite relaxing, even though she was boiling hot, but she hadn't been this relaxed for days.

Stefan emerged into the room and motioned all the guards out, "Leave, I need to have a few words with my daughter alone." Aurora slowly opened her eyes as Stefan rose the rope so she was once again, straight up in the air. She had a blank face and rose one of her eyebrows as he smirked, "I remember how you used to raise those eyebrows whenever you wanted something I didn't give you when you were a baby."

"What do you want from me?" Aurora stated plainly, showing absolutely no sign of interest.

"Well if you don't have any respect for your father, I'll teach you some respect." Stefan threatened, but Aurora just laughed. "You do realize that by now I would thank you if you killed me, and if you did, you wouldn't get any of the information you wanted, and if you torture and harm me, then you know that you won't get any because I'll be too weak to answer any of your ridiculous questions." She spat, glaring at him with the cold stare.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not anywhere close to hurting you, that's just plain stupid. But I do need something other than an answer from you right now."

"And what would that be?" Stefan smiled mockingly before pressing a button and the ropes on Aurora tightened, and a gasp escaped from her mouth, but was soon shut by duck tape. "And it's going to be very, very painful if you don't do what I ask of you, are we understood?" He said putting his finger on her cheek, she would have done something, but her body was strapped so tight that it would kill her to move even half a muscle right then.

"Good." He turned around and walked away from her, "The one thing that hurts Maleficent the most would be, to hear that you are being tortured or raped. She's been through both of those and if she hears about you doing those, she'll come help you for sure. Why don't you chose my lovely, which one would you like?" He asked pouring a glass of red wine, "Guards!" He shouted.

Seconds later, guards came storming into the room. "I want you to put the following on the bulletin first thing tomorrow morning, Princess Aurora will be held in iron chains above boiling iron, and will get closer and closer to the iron until Maleficent turns herself in. The time limit is one full day, if she doesn't show up, then Aurora will disappear forever and ever..."

The guards were all wide-eyed, but they couldn't say no to their master. "Yes King Stefan, just don't hurt her too much, you want her to be alive and if Maleficent does show up tomorrow." The captain said, and Stefan could tell from his tone that he didn't want to see or hear Aurora being tortured, "And please King Stefan, take the duck tape off her mouth, that's so last season." Stefan's mouth dropped because no one dared to talk to him like this, ever before. But before he could do anything, he was already out of the room.

Stefan slowly walked up to Aurora and ripped the tape off of her mouth, "Ah!" Aurora gasped and her head flung to the right, "I'll spare you some peace right now, you might as well enjoy it because tomorrow, you're going to be in a whole lot of pain..." He said before slamming the door after him.

Aurora leaned back and started crying, "How did my life become so ruined!" Even though there were tears in her eyes, she couldn't tell because of how moist and damp the room was due to the evaporating iron liquid, and that was burning up Aurora by the minute.

* * *

The next morning, Maleficent was strolling around the Moors when she heard a familiar caw. She lifted her head up to see a raven, and her heart skipped a beat. "Diaval, is that really you?" The raven started flapping its wings and Maleficent snapped her fingers, having to try something to see if her servant was still in the world. And he sure was, he transformed back into his human form and Maleficent let out a smile.

"You're alright, but how?" She asked

"They only captured me, and told you that I was dead to worry you, knowing that you'll come and try to do something so Stefan could catch you or something like you. But I found a way to escape and I flew for days, not knowing where I was going, but I just had a strong feeling that you were somewhere over here. I mean, being with you for the past 17 years, I'm pretty sure something sparked in between right?" Maleficent smiled as he walked closer to her, "It's so nice to see you again, I really did miss you, for that moment, I seriously just thought that the whole world was over because you were gone and Aurora...oh Aurora..."

Tears started forming in her eyes, but she tilted her head backwards and shut her eyes. "Don't worry, I know the whole story, because I saw it." Maleficent took a very deep breath, "Do you think I made the correct decision...?" She asked

"If you want to hear the truth, I'm sure you already know it in your mind. You know you shouldn't have left her, even if you being with her is dangerous, you're the light to her day mistress, and once you left her sight, she went insane, did you know? I understand why you left her, but it really wasn't the best decision that you should have made, you really, really hurt her on that one."

"I know I did, but it's too late, she's probably with her father right now, and who knows how much they're celebrating right now. Maybe throwing a party that I'm finally gone or something, or..." She was cut off by a voice...

"The beautiful Princess Aurora is strapped with a rope around her waist, hanging above boiling iron. If Maleficent doesn't turn herself into the castle within today, your beloved princess will be dropped to her death. Remember, one day, or say goodbye to the princess. This is your captain of the guards, have a great day." Maleficent was pale and frozen, her mouth was slightly open and her eyes were moving rapidly.

"Did I just hear that correctly? They're threatening to kill their princess if I don't turn myself in...how did Aurora get there anyways?" Maleficent said turning around, back facing Diaval. He put a hand on her shoulder and said, "I think you know what to do right now, Aurora is strong, but her body will eventually grow weak and she'll pass out soon enough." Maleficent thought for a second before smiling, "I have the perfect idea...I'm going to transform myself into a ordinary woman, and walk into the castle and demand to talk to the king Stefan."

"And then...?" Diaval said, pushing her on to hear the answer.

"Then, I'm going see Aurora somehow, and help her escape. If all doesn't go as planned, then I'm just going to turn myself in, as simple as that. I do own Aurora for this one, if I hadn't left her, we would be together right now, and she wouldn't have to be going through all this terrible life threatening situations." Maleficent rose her arms and green dust circled around her body and seconds later, she was transformed into a human.

"Doesn't feel much different, just don't have horns now..." She had beautiful brown locks that ended at her waist, her cheekbones weren't high anymore and she had grey eyes and plump lips. On her body was a beautiful black dress that ran all the way down to the floor, her height was adjusted with a pair of high heels that were also black and the dress was strapless. A golden belt formed on her waist, showing off her curves.

Diaval was breathless, and Maleficent was admiring her dress. "Wow mistress, you look...astounding." Maleficent smiled and said, "Thank you, how would you like to...oh wait, you're already a human. But you need to change your look, here..." With another wave of her hand, he was transformed into a very handsome man that had on a suit and very attracting black hair that was combed back with gel.

"Okay, this is all I'm going for today! No more transformations are needed mistress..." Maleficent smiled gently and held out her hand, which made Diaval very shocked, she barely talked to him and now she's offering her hand to him.

"Don't think more about this hand, it's just here so we can travel in my green dust to the kingdom quicker, instead of flying." It's as if she were reading his mind, without hesitation, he slipped his hand in hers and her eyes focused on his for a second before disappearing...

* * *

Stefan leaned against the door frame of the room Aurora was in, by this point, Aurora was really starting to die of heat exhaustion despite her hunger. "So, how's my lovely daughter doing?" Aurora didn't have any more energy to make faces at him, to be honest, all she really could care about right now was surviving til the very end, proving that she is unbeatable and she will see her godmother again, no matter how many people try to stop that, but she really just has a strong feeling that she WILL see her godmother again.

When she didn't answer him, he smirked and walked towards her. "Out of energy are we, do you believe now that she is the evil one all along? You're on your death rope right now, and if she will just show up, you will be saved! But no, she's too selfish and she only cares for herself, she'd rather see you die than let herself be captured and get harmed..."

"You're wrong Stefan, you're my father and look at me now, this is all your fault that I'm stuck here going to get killed any second now! I'm starving and tired and dying of heat stroke, and you're just there laughing..." Aurora said gritting her teeth, "You broke godmother's heart and her life, she was an amazing faerie, but she sacrificed her life for mine, to raise me when aunties were literally starving me! What were you doing eh?"

Stefan just about had enough, he stormed right up to her and slapped her face. She didn't have a reaction, for her body was already in too much pain. Her face followed his hand and leaned to the right, and a hand was imprinted on her cheek. "Don't push my button Aurora, you know better right now, so why don't you enjoy you oxygen right now, you won't have much more of it within today." He threatened before storming out of the room.

"Stay strong Aurora, you can do this, do this for godmother...I know she'll find a way out of her this mess for us." Aurora said before shutting her eyes.

* * *

Maleficent and Diaval appeared in front of the castle and Maleficent stumbled a bit, tripping on her heels. "I'm so not used to this, but this is very awkward and good feeling in a way." Diaval on the other hand, was perfectly well suited to his suit and he looks as if he loved it. "How do you not love it, your dress is so beautiful on you and it really shows off your body. When you were in robes, you didn't show off anything." Diaval said smirking

"Excuse me, since when did this side of you come out?" Maleficent said gently slapping his shoulder. "You know you agree as well, you're just not admitting that you like showing off right now, do you?" Maleficent rolled her eyes and sighed, "We do have better and more important thing to do right now Diaval, but this conversation is SO not over!" He laughed at her attitude and she glared at him.

"You may be human now, but that glare of yours is still pretty scary looking." Her lips twisted into a smile as she said, "Come on, let's go in, we don't have all day. Remember your position, we are supposedly married, and getting a look at our beloved princess before the evil Maleficent comes and takes her away, got it?" Diaval nodded, "And I, do most of the talking." Maleficent clarified.

"Got it mistress, shall we?" Maleficent and Diaval linked arms and walked into the castle, meeting up with a guard almost immediately. "Holt, where do you think you're going?" The guard asked, and Maleficent almost immediately recognized this man, he was the captain of the guards, and a tricky one!

Maleficent smiled, "My husband and I are wanting to take a look at the princess, before she dies. She was always our role model, and we want to thank her for all she's done before she gets her precious life taken away by you guys."

"I'm not sure we're allowed to have visitors, but I guess a farewell won't hurt, follow me if you will."

"Thank you." Maleficent said smiling before winking at Diaval once the captain turned around, she held onto her dress and they followed the captain into a very, very moist and damp room. "Do you mind if I talk to her alone?" Maleficent asked, the captain hesitated for a while before finally agreeing, "Alright, but only 5 minutes at that max." He said before leaving the room.

Maleficent walked up to Aurora, who was slowly opening her eyes. Her body was limp and she could barely move, it broke Maleficent's heart in half. "Aurora, it's me, godmother." Maleficent waved her hands and her dress disappeared into her robes, and her horns appeared once again. The tired and weak look on Aurora's face immediately disappeared and a smile came onto her face, a pure one.

"Godmother, is it really you?" Maleficent cupped her cheeks and nodded, "Yes, I'm going to get you out of here, don't you worry, just hang tight okay?" Aurora nodded, and Maleficent couldn't tell if there were tears or sweat on her face. "Diaval, stand back, I don't want you getting hurt." He nodded and stood back, seconds later, Aurora was floating in the air with Maleficent' flying dust supporting her body.

"Do we fly out?" Aurora asked. "Yes we do, listen, we don't have much time. When I burst a hole in the wall, you and Diaval will fly out as fast as you can and I will follow you right behind okay? You have to be really fast or else the guards will be in here within no time, got it?" They nodded and Maleficent took a deep breath before released a large amount of dust onto the wall, forming a hole.

Aurora and Diaval knew what to do, because they were out of the castle within 5 seconds, and so was Maleficent. "Go fly, they're in the room!" The three of them kicked their feet and they were zooming in the sky, "I love flying, this is amazing!" Aurora shouted, laughing seconds later. For a second there, Maleficent felt as if her world had no problems in it, and that her heart had been mended once again.

She slowly approached Aurora and took her hand, "Aurora, I'm so sorry for leaving you, I..." Maleficent started choking up on her own tears. "Godmother, I don't care what happened. All I care is that I'm with you now and I know you're not going to leave any time sooner. The reason I didn't just kill myself in that room was because I knew you'd come for me, and I forced myself to go through all those tortures to wait for that moment to come, and here it is."

Aurora smiled and gently put her hand on Maleficent's arm, "Oh my goodness..." Was all that came out of her mouth, Aurora looked up at her confused. That's when she realized what she was staring at, not far from them, massive armies of soldiers with bolts of fire were charging towards them. "We're surrounded godmother..." Maleficent acted quickly, she grabbed Aurora's waist and shot up into the sky just in time to escape a ring of fire being thrown towards them.

"Aurora listen to me, we're not going to get out of here without a fight." Maleficent said caressing her face, "Godmother..."

"Don't be scared Aurora, we'll find a way to destroy them all. But what I need you to do right now is to fly up to the heavens and ask the queen for their help. Trust me, they will help us, you need to get there quickly!" Maleficent screamed when her robes caught on fire, "Godmother!" Aurora screamed as Maleficent batted the fire out, "Go Aurora, go!"

Aurora hesitated before flying away, Maleficent turned around brought her hands together. She did a flip in the air and sent a wave of wind, blowing some of the soldiers away and leaving some unconscious. "Maleficent..." She turned around and saw Stefan, then she felt pain in her abdomen and looked down to see three needles. She gasped knowing they were the poisonous kinds, and if she didn't get the antidote within 1 hour she'll die for sure.

"Who's scared now hun Maleficent, this was exactly how I felt when you were mocking me for the past 17 years. Doesn't feel good, does it eh?" Maleficent wanted to crash because pain was overwhelming her, but she thought of Aurora, and how painful it would be for her little beastie to see her on the ground again. "You pushed my button Stefan, and you do know what happens right? If I go down, you come with me." She flung the needles out of her stomach and straight into him.

"AHHH!" He yelled, "Who's laughing now?" Maleficent said, but her vision was getting blurred and she couldn't see properly. Releasing 18 strings of powerful ropes into the air, she grabbed ahold of 18 soldiers and threw them into the air, and she sent a final wave of green, poisonous dust into the air before she blacked out...

**Author's note: Oh no, another cliffhanger! What do you think will happen to poor Maleficent, what did she do to deserve this? Will Aurora reach the heaven queen before Maleficent is done for good? Writing this chapter put me on my toes literally, because I was watching a movie that involves fighting so I was like, why not put some action-drama stuff in here?**

**But that's when I realized how hard it was to write so descriptive details of the battle scene, I don't know how other authors do it, maybe because they are way more talented than me, but I'll get there someday, hopefully.**

**Please leave a comment below! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: Okay, this chapter is going to get a bit intense, it's not like all the other chapters aren't intense. But this one compared to the others are a lot more intense, just going to put it out there for a reminder! You'll find out what happens to Aurora once she reaches the heavens, will everything go smoothly, or will it not? **

**And what about Maleficent, I remember leaving her falling to the ground in the last chapter unconscious, so you'll also find out what happens to her. Hopefully you'll enjoy!**

Chapter 11

Aurora flew as quickly as she could to the heavens, where she was greeted by Abigail. "Princess Aurora, what brings you here?" Abigail said sweetly, but Aurora was in a rush and a bad mood. "Listen, I'm kind of in a hurry here and I need to talk to the queen, please this is urgent." Abigail looked at her for a second before finally allowing her in, "But remember, you're special, we don't normally allow people to meet the queen without arranging something special."

"I really appreciate all this, I really am." Aurora said following Abigail into the castle. After walking for a while, they finally arrived at a beautiful gate. "Wow, I never thought that heaven was split up like this!" Aurora exclaimed, "Well, this is heaven, and she is the queen after all of heaven." Abigail turned around to talk to a guard, then turning back to Aurora.

"Alright Aurora, let's go...remember to be very nice to her."

"Of course." Aurora said smiling, "It is a very big honor to get to meet the heaven queen after all." Aurora was led to the gate and then it opened. Rows of guards backed away and the queen stood up greeting her. The queen was a breathtaking sight, it's just a pity that she couldn't get married, or many men would want to be her husband.

She had beautiful blond locks and beautiful grey, almond eyes. Her lips were a beautiful sight, rosy pink without a single wrinkle on them. She was at least 5'9" in height with some high-heels. She had a very captivating smile on her face and she stood to greet Aurora ad Abigail.

"Good morning your highness..." Abigail said politely, followed by a bow. The queen nodded and motioned for her to leave, and slowly walked to Aurora. "Let me guess, you're princess Aurora right? Raised by three fairies that transformed themselves into humans to raise you, but you wouldn't have survived the first day if it weren't for poor Maleficent." Aurora was shocked, it's almost like she had been stalking her life! But after all, she is the queen of heaven!

"Yes, that's true your majesty. I'd love to talk to you right now, but I'm kind of in a hurry right now. My godmother is in battle right now with the soldiers and she told me to come and ask for your help. I'm really worried right now, I don't want to lose her again..." Before the queen could reply, a guard came running into the room with tears in her eyes.

"Jone, what's wrong?" The queen asked carefully.

"Your highness, there's a massive attack and so many are dead and injured...including Maleficent." The queen turned her head around to see Aurora gasping and tearing up, she placed a hand on her cheek and said, "Don't worry Aurora, we'll get her here safely, don't you worry. Have guards go down to Earth and collect her body, bring her up here and decide what to do with her immediately."

They nodded and flew down heaven, the queen took her hand off of Aurora's cheek and walked out towards the gate door. She was now talking to a guard when Aurora felt her legs go weak, "Godmother!" She cried before sinking down to her knees, and started weeping. "Aurora!" Queen Levana yelled before running towards her.

"Aurora, you need to stay strong, she's on her way alright?" Aurora was already on the ground, her body was so weak that she couldn't even nod, and the queen could tell. "Jone, get Aurora to the hospital now, I think something besides depression has gotten to her." Jone nodded and threw some flying dust onto her body and she started floating into the air, Jone grabbed her arm and started pulling her to the hospital.

"Poor Aurora, she's been through so much already, she really doesn't deserve any of this does she?" Queen Levana muttered to herself, before getting back to her duties.

* * *

Maleficent woke up on the ground, and she was covered in dirt from head to toe. Her eyes moved around and saw a lake, and realized that she was in the middle of nowhere, but there was somehow a lake. "This must be a mirage, but who cares, I'm so thirsty and filthy." She forced herself to get up and walk over to the lake, she took a deep breath before jumping into it.

The cool, refreshing water surrounded her and all her sins were taken away immediately. She took off her clothes and threw them onto the dry, barren land and started bathing. The water was a little too cold for her right now, but she honestly didn't care when she was this filthy. "I'm never going to doubt water ever again!" She said going under the water, making bubbles.

"Ah!" She resurfaced again and climbed out, "These clothes are too filthy, better make new ones." She circled her hands and her body was dried by winds, with one more swirl, a black robe appeared on her body and her hair was wrapped up with black leather. She didn't know why, but she just loved the color black, maybe because it reminds her of revenge and darkness. And she absolutely hated the color pink, she thought that that color was way too happy for her, even when she was a child she never liked that color.

Once she was clothed again, she took a deep breath and let it out. "A good tree to nap on would be wonderful right now, but where's Aurora? Is she okay, I better find her first." She looked at her flying dust pouch, but it was gone. "Oh shoot, I forgot that when I fell down the dust probably got lost or all dumped out! Great, I won't be seeing her anytime sooner now will I? Let's just hope that she will bring help before I starve to death here...but a nap for now."

She climbed onto a tree and shut her eyes, knowing that she would need all the sleep she missed out on. Don't even bring out about the sleep she needs right now, desperately.

* * *

Aurora opened her eyes and found that she was sleeping in midair, panic raced through her head as she crashed onto the ground. "Oh ow..." She said grabbing the arm she fell onto, that's when she noticed something weirder, she was in a bridal dress.

"What in the world is going on, why am I in a bridal dress?" Alana walked in and smiled, "Queen Levana has made a small request, or in other words, she wants something from you in return of the favor she did for you." Aurora couldn't be more confused right now, "Okay, I would like to first of all know if godmother is okay before I agree in getting married, or whatever you're going to plan on doing to me."

Alana forced a smile, "Your godmother is being searched right now, she wasn't anywhere near the battle grounds so that worries us just a bit. But 50 guards are searching for her right now, you need not to worry."

"How can I not worry when my godmother is nowhere to be found?"

"There's nothing you can do anyways." Alana replied coldly

"You haven't been through what I've been through, I lost her so many times, and my heart was broken so many times you don't even know how I feel. She has helped raise me and I could never thank her enough, no that her life is in danger and I can't just sit here and do nothing when her freaking life is in danger! I can't lose her again, or else I'll take away my life!"

Upon hearing the last sentence, Alana bolted into action. "Listen, you will not take that worthless life of yours away, because if you do, I won't be getting paid! You are going to get married to the queen's son, Alex tomorrow morning." Aurora choked and fell to the ground again, "What...she's forcing me to marry someone I don't even know and she hasn't even saved my godmother yet, why, WHY!?" She shrieked, well, this obviously got the attention of the queen because she was in the room within the next 5 seconds, with a beautiful smile on her face as usual.

"Why Queen Levana, why are you forcing me to marry your son? I don't even know a single thing about him...and tomorrow morning, why so soon?" Aurora cried, there were angry tears in her eyes as she said the following. "Don't think about it that way Aurora, he's just ready for marriage and so are you. I'm getting older and someone needs to take over the throne, and since you are here and you're a princess, why not you?"

"But you need my opinion at the very least, you can't just force me into marrying someone I don't even know!" She stopped and thought about her godmother, how she's in the hands of the queen. "Fine, I'll marry Alex under one condition." Aurora said staring at the ground.

"And what will that be?" Queen Levana asked.

"That you find me my godmother prior two hours to the marriage, if you don't find her alive, I won't marry anyone and I'll kill myself before any of you can even blink! Is that a fair deal?" It looks like the queen was fighting with herself, she was hesitating and Aurora could tell. "Either you give me my godmother, or I take away my life and your son will have to wait another while before finding another girl to her married, and there aren't that many around."

"Alright, it's a deal...but you do know what happens if you break your promise right? Especially in heaven, we don't lie because we're serious about what we say we're gonna do, and we're gonna do it no matter what happens, are we understood?" Aurora nodded and said, "You didn't have to say all of that, I knew it before I was even born!" She said rolling her eyes, "But for now, just please, all of you, give me some time alone okay? This isn't very easy to take in, finding out that your godmother is no where near the battle sight then finding out that you have to marry a complete stranger tomorrow morning."

"Okay, enjoy your free time before we get related! And one more thing that you need to know before I leave you, many people die just to get my attention. And here you are, about to get related to me, sometimes I really just don't understand that brain of yours!"

"I wouldn't give a crap about getting your attention, I don't have any relationship with you so who cares about you? Yes you're the queen, big deal, but who cares! Just cause you're the queen doesn't mean you can just force people to marry your son, or saying that you'll do something to them, not cool." Aurora could tell that the queen was on fire, but for the sake of her position as queen, she couldn't show it.

"Aurora, sweetheart, don't push my button. I may be the queen, but that doesn't mean you can just go on pushing my buttons dear..." She said spitting out that last word. Aurora backed up a bit and the queen left the room, "Guards, bring her to me!" Queen Levana yelled as she slammed the door.

Aurora had fire in her eyes as she turned to face Alana, "Why is she being so rude to me, I barely know her besides the fact that I'm a princess! I'm not getting married until I can see my godmother, and I'm not just going to sit here while she might be in danger! I'm going to look for her...and don't even think about coming after me, because I won't go down without a fight."

Alana stood up and blocked the door, but Aurora flicked her arm and Alana was sent crashing into a nearby table. "How on earth do you have Maleficent's magic?" She said shocked, almost not knowing how to talk. Aurora didn't have any empathy towards her, "During the 17 years I was with her, she must have given me SOMETHING that I could protect myself with in case any of you people try to do any harm to me." And with that, Aurora kicked her legs and she was up in the air, flying to search for her godmother.

The reason she can fly was mainly because she knew martial arts, and was very, very skilled. When you reach a certain level of martial arts, then your body will be naturally able to fly. Aurora mainly learned it by herself when she was strolling around the woods to kill time, and Maleficent improved on it by giving her magic. Her eyes shifted from one place to another, but didn't turn quick enough to see an arrow cut her arm.

It wasn't that deep, just a shallow cut. "Ah..." Aurora said grabbing onto her arm. She released a rope into the air and she gasped, seeing that her attacker was Philip...this just made her even angrier. How could someone that she loved, and he loved her back, hurt her, without an explanation? With one move of her hand, the rope coiled itself around his body and wrapped itself around 5 times, making him fall to the ground and shut his eyes due to the tightness.

Aurora landed next to him and watched him scream for a few seconds before saying, "You better answer me honestly, or don't blame the ropes." Aurora said coldly, still can't believing what she saw.

"How did ropes suddenly just appear out of you, and how are you flying?" He asked breathlessly.

"I know martial arts Philip, and I have magic in me. Answer me, why did you try and hurt me?" When he didn't answer her question, she slowly started shutting her hand into a fist, each move making the rope tighter. Screams could be heard throughout the land, "Honestly Philip, you make everything so much harder. If you would just answer my question, you wouldn't have to be going through all of this." Her hand was already half closed, and Philip's eyes were bloodshot, he wouldn't live much longer if he didn't get oxygen sooner.

"Okay fine I'll tell you, just take off the ropes first!" Aurora sighed before throwing her hand off to the side, ropes following. He flipped around onto his stomach and gasped for air, violently coughing up blood. "Start talking, now." She said blankly. "It was Stefan, he hired me to kill you and find...Maleficent was it?" Aurora's eyes softened, in hearing that her father was willing to pay someone to find her dead, and her godmother as well. But on the other hand, she wasn't that shocked, he never liked her anyways, it was only Maleficent that truly loved her.

"When did he hire you?" She threatened

"Last night...when you guys escaped." Aurora gritted her teeth and threw him onto the ground, then she bolted into the air and used her magic to make a huge microphone that could be heard throughout the world if she were to talk on it. She cleared her throat and started to speak...

* * *

Maleficent was resting in her tree when a loud, booming voice rang throughout her ears. She fell out of the tree and into the lake, so shocked that she didn't even have time to react before she heard:

"Do not be alarmed, this is your Princess Aurora. I just wanted to inform you of one thing and one thing only, if you are anywhere near King Stefan's castle, leave at once because that man hung me over boiling iron and threatened to kill me, and I would have been dead right now if it weren't for my godmother. After we escaped, he hired Prince Philip to kill me and find my godmother, I don't know why he hates us so much! He's the one that cut off my godmother's wings, and he's still looking for revenge, if you see this man, I want you to kill him...and there will be a reward. Also, if you are out there somewhere and you are listening to this godmother, I just wanted to tell you that I'm fine, but Queen Levana of the heavens if forcing me to marry her son, Prince Alex tomorrow morning. I don't know if you're injured or safe right now but I just wanted to inform you of how I am. I'm so sorry godmother, for what father did to you, and I'll never forgive him or myself. You were there for me when no one else was, and I could never thank you enough, you are the joy to my day and I love you so much godmother, so much that you can't understand, and probably never will. It pains me to hear even the slightest threat that might come to you, and I'll do everything I can to try and see you one more time before I die...I love you so much and I'll never forget about you, even in heaven."

Maleficent started tearing up, "What do you mean see you one last time, what happened to you sweetheart?" She got out of the lake and tried yelling, "Aurora, can you hear me, it's godmother Maleficent!" As she expected, the bulletin just continued going on, she tried yelling several more times, but nothing happened. "No, something must have happened, or else she wouldn't be saying such a sad speech right now. Her voice does sound like she's a bit pale, oh my goodness, then she must have been poisoned by the blood flower, it must have been added into her drink at the heavens! And to say I trusted them..."

Maleficent started to panic now, the most Aurora could live now was 3 days, and she will be getting weaker and won't be able to defend herself from the evil in the world. "What am I going to do, she's going to die! There must be some kind of antidote, oh wait, there is! A pill, there's only 3 pills for the blood flower in the entire world. The first one was used up by Prince Reyes and the second one was used by King Muhammad the second...which leaves only one pill left. Where on earth am I going to find where it is!"

She sank down into the lake and remembered...that Stefan has the last pill...

**Author's note: Another cliffhanger! So sorry, I'm having writer's block and am trying to fight it. It took me literally a whole week to write this, usually I finish a chapter in 3-4 days and use the rest of the week to edit it. So please don't get it agitated if you see some grammar mistakes, I'm not perfect, remember that.**

**Oh and one more thing, I completely made up the fact that there's an antidote for the blood flower, I don't know, maybe there is and maybe there isn't. I was just too lazy and tired to search it up again, and don't even get me started on the whole antidote pills, don't even know how that came into my mind. Anyways, in the next chapter, Maleficent is going to think of a plan to get that pill back from Stefan.**

**But the fact that she's stranded in the middle of nowhere with nothing, not even flying dust and no food...good luck with that Maleficent!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: Okay, this chapter will be talking about how Maleficent deals with the devastating news about her one and only goddaughter getting poisoned. She thinks of a plan in this chapter, but will it go as planned? And Aurora, I'm not going to spoil it for you, but something will happen to her that will be kind of sad.**

**I am so sorry about not updating for like a whole month, had really tough writer's block but I finally pulled through! ****Anyways, thanks for the reviews and hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 12

Maleficent jumped out of the lake and thought to herself, "There's gotten to be someway I can get to Stefan's castle, if only I had a...horse, that's it a horse!" With a wave of her hand, a beautiful white stallion appeared in front of her. "So beautiful, and so powerful...I'm going to name you majesty." Maleficent mounted the horse and stroked its mane, "Can you take me to Stefan's castle so I can rescue my goddaughter?" Majesty whined and began to gallop.

"Don't worry Aurora, I'm going to make sure you don't die without telling you that I love you..." She said with tears leaking out of her eyes, this particular moment reminded her of so many memories. How she was riding on Diaval to try and break her curse, but ended up failing, and that's what worries her most. She has no idea where on earth she is right now, maybe a whole continent away from her beloved?

"Let's just hope we get there on time..." She whispered to herself.

* * *

Aurora shut down the megaphone and felt sudden pain in her chest, that's when she realized that her skin was very deadly pale. "What's wrong with me..." She gasped as she fell onto the ground, losing her balance and tumbling into one of the nearby trees, resulting in many bruises and wounds. "Light-headed, chest pains, cramps and vomiting...something is wrong with me..."

"I've been vomiting ever since yesterday and never felt normal, I must have eaten something to have resulted in such pain and suffering." She stood up, but had to hold onto a tree so she wouldn't fall down due to the weakness in her legs. "Heaven must have poisoned me since I refused to marry that Alex...or at least that's what I thought his name was...but with what? They poisoned me with something and yet I didn't even notice til today, symptoms came in yesterday. And there aren't that many poisons in this world...the symptoms I have and I didn't even realize that I was poisoned...then that means I was poisoned with the blood flower."

She gasped, "That means I only have 2 days max to live...oh no..." She said putting her hand to her throat, "And I'm already starting to lose my balance in my legs! Oh heaven, I thought that you were there to help people, but obviously it doesn't look like it, does it?" Before she could say anything else, a man landed in front of her and she jumped slightly.

"Are you Princess Aurora?" The man asked.

"Um...yes?" Aurora said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Prince Alex and I heard everything that happened, and I'm so sorry for what my mother did. She can get very paranoid when it comes to me finding a bride and marrying her. Anyways, I'm here to tell you that you have been poisoned by the blood flower..."

"I think I know that by now, I've studied all kinds of poison and I'm capable of knowing that your mother poisoned me, by myself thank you very much. Now if you don't mind, I have to live the last two days of my life happily." She forced herself to stand up despite all the pain her legs were causing her, she gritted her teeth and started walking away from him.

"You honestly don't want to walk away from someone who has the antidote." Aurora froze and turned around, "What are you talking about, there are only 3 pills for the blood flower and they are long gone!"

"Actually, two are gone, there is one left and I know where it is!"

"Stop bragging, it could be anywhere in the world, listen, I don't wanna waste my life right now on you because it was all your fault that I ended up like this. So leave me alone okay?"

"The last pill is at King Stefan's castle, he has it in his possession...and since you're his daughter, he has to give it to you!" Aurora burst out laughing and fell onto the ground, "Oh Alex, you're very funny. Did you not hear my intercom? He hung me over boiling iron Alex, he wants me dead. And I'm sure he's going to save it for other uses, why waste it on someone he's trying to kill anyways?" Her face immediately turned serious when she said that last part.

"Oh...I didn't know, I'm so sorry." Alex said quickly

"Don't worry about it, this is my unlucky life, you should stay out of it." She turned to leave until he grabbed her arm and shoved her against the tree. "Honestly Aurora, are you really just going to walk away from the guy that knows how to save your life? Not a very good choice, is it? And you better decide fast, because your life is very timed right now."

Aurora gritted her teeth and shoved him off of her, "Get a grip Alex, and leave me alone!" He sighed and released her, "Alright, but you could have had the chance to meet your godmother..." Aurora froze in her tracks, "What did you say?" Alex smiled, but didn't answer her, torturing her slowly.

"Alex tell me!" She cried running up to him.

"She is on her way to retrieve the pill from Stefan, and she might be there by now." Aurora wanted to cry, "Oh my goodness, godmother...let's go!" Alex smiled before expanding his wings and lifting her off the ground. "Are you ready, my princess?" He said jokingly. "Really Alex, I'm kind of in a hurry here!" Aurora said a little disgusted.

"Psh...I can get there in one second. These aren't any ordinary wings right?"

"Just go..." She said gritting her teeth. He smiled and took off, "Hold on tight!" And within seconds, they were in the air...

* * *

Maleficent arrived at the castle at night time, "She only has one day left to live, I'll never forgive myself if something happens to her..." She took a deep breath before getting off of her horse, with one last stroke of its mane, "I got to go in, wait out here for me." The horse whinnied and Maleficent tied her to a nearby tree and walked into the castle.

The castle was dark and gloomy, "They must all be asleep right now, or they might have a trap already set...I have to be careful." She muttered to herself, she got her hands at the ready, in case anyone tried to strike. She knew the castle by heart because so many things have happened to her, and it would kill her if she forgot where anything was.

She remembered saving Diaval and Aurora in this castle many times, "I miss them so much, the Moors were so peaceful, Stefan ruined it so many times..." Tears leaked down her eyes as she said that, "There is only one way right now, and that's to get this pill, and I will do whatever it takes to get it...even my life." She was very determined, and she was going to do it.

She walked down the hall and to Stefan's room, she was starting to get very suspicious because there were no guards, not one at all. "Life is going to get worse once I do reach that room..." With her hands at the ready, she slowly opened the door and walked inside, then locked it behind her. Stefan was sleeping peacefully on his bed and the room was very dark.

"Should I search his room for it or should I wake him up, but the fact that he's hunting for me right now won't be too..." She stopped muttering to herself when she heard footsteps down the hall, then whispering. Her eyes went wide as she quickly hid behind a closet. "Wait, that sounds like Aurora's whispering!" She gasped and walked out, as she predicted, it was Aurora and a boy behind her.

"Prince Alex, what are you doing here?" Maleficent asked, recognizing him. "Godmother!" She whisper screamed as she ran into Maleficent's arms. Aurora buried her face into Maleficent's chest and cried, "Oh sweetheart, you're alright...you're so pale! We need to find that antidote, but how did you get here?" Maleficent asked, Aurora turned to look at Alex, "This jerk right here gave me a lift here, wouldn't budge until I literally threatened him. But he was the one that persuaded me to come and find you, and tell me that he knew where the pill was." Aurora explained.

"Thank you Prince Alex, for everything." Maleficent said, that's when Aurora fell out of her arms and onto the ground, gasping for air. "Godmother!" She cried, she rolled around on the ground in pain as she struggled to breathe. Maleficent bent down and swatted her hand onto Aurora's back, Alex stood there in awe as he watched Maleficent transfer her magic into Aurora.

Slowly, Aurora stopped crying, but she was very weak and pale. "We need to find that pill as in right now, she may be alive, but she's weaker than I would have expected." She lifted up her arms and Aurora floated into the air, "We're going to place you somewhere safe, where no one can find you alright? Just stay tough and we'll be back before you know it."

Once Aurora was taken care of, Maleficent turned around to Alex. "Okay, here's the plan...you will go and distract Stefan saying that your father invited him over for tea or something like that, get him out of the room and I'll sneak in and search for it. But make sure you always have your hand on your sword, you never know when you suddenly might need it." Maleficent whispered.

"Okay, got it...I'm gonna go now." Maleficent nodded her head as Alex walked out of the hallway. Maleficent swirled her hands around her body, "Make me invisible." She stated before walking out behind him. Several guards jumped into place but soon calmed down when they realized it was Prince Alex, "What brings his majesty here today?" The captain of the guards asked.

"I'm here to talk to King Stefan about some personal matters." He said lifting up his chin, "Right this way your highness..." He said bowing down, Maleficent was sure that he took a sneak peak over his shoulder when the guards weren't watching, then following them. She hoped the entire way that nothing would happen...

**Author's note: Sorry it's so short, it's been such a while since I've written so I'm very sorry about that.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Author's note: What has it been like 3 months since my last update? I'm not even going to say sorry because it's not going to be possible, you probably all lost hope in me, but hopefully this chapter will make up for it? Thank you, almost 5,000 reads!**

**Aurora's P.O.V.**

I miss Godmother so much already, she's been in that castle for about an hour now and still no news. What if she's in trouble, but it's not like I can do anything about it. Currently, I'm in the Moors sleeping. I'm pale, I'm weak, and lifeless. I never knew my life as a princess would take such a dark turn, I thought that when I finally found godmother, life would get better. But it only got worse, I cannot believe this is happening to me right now.

I slowly slid into the river and took a quick bath, I had to do something. I only had one day left to live and then I would die, just when I got out and wrapped a cloth around me, I heard some noise. My whole body tensed up as the voices grew near, my hand reached down next to my feet and grabbed a magic ball that godmother had left for me. But I shouldn't have been worried, because a beautiful woman appeared.

The moment we made eye contact, she gasped and I could see tears rush up to her eyes. She had beautiful long, blonde curls to her waist. Her bright blue eyes, a beautiful silk dress that ran all the way down to her feet. She looked like future me, expect more beautiful. "Aurora, sweetheart, is that you?" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, she knows me and just called me sweetheart, okay...?

"Um, do I know you?" I threw the magic ball onto myself and a purple dress immediately appeared on me, so I wasn't freezing anymore. "Baby you've grown so much." That's when it suddenly hit me, if she looked like me, and if she's calling me baby, then she's most likely my mother, but how? I thought my mother died? "I'm your mother, I never died sweetie." Then she just left, this doesn't make any sense at all!

"Then where were you for so many years? Do you know what you made me go through, a mother is supposed to be there for her baby, not to ditch her! It was Godmother that saved me." She reached her hand out and put it onto my shoulder, my knees immediately went weak. This is the first time my mother touched me, that I can recall. It felt so amazing, mainly because I've never had this kind of love before in my life. Godmother's love is different, I still love her more, though.

"You're so pale and thin, what happened to you?" I'm under her spell, I have a feeling something's fishy here. "Stop, answer my question first! Why did you leave me and Stefan? You allowed three inexperienced fairies to take care of your precious princess, where were you?" I screamed shoving her hand off of my shoulder. I seriously regret that move, because hurt washed over her face almost immediately.

"Because I wanted a boy okay! And you weren't one, happy? But I regretted my choice, so I spent the past 10 years searching for you, and this is what I get?" Oh, so now I'm the bad one? "Well for your information, I wouldn't just throw away my child to some random strangers just because the baby wasn't the gender you wanted! And you do deserve this because I will never call you mom. I love my godmother, and to prove myself, she's risking her life to save mine right now! Would you have ever done that, you left me and dad because you were selfish."

She looked furious, "You may be my mother, and you may be beautiful and the gorgeous queen everyone thought you were. But I'm not falling under that spell again, you and your husband have hurt my family, and you're going to pay for this one day!" Fresh blood came flying out of my mouth and onto her dress, my knees suddenly collapsed and I fell to the ground. "Ewww, you got blood all over my new silk dress! Do you know how long it took for me to make this, oh my goodness gross!"

That's what comes out of her mouth when her "daughter" is on the ground coughing up blood, you can totally tell that she's my mother. Now I had only a few more hours to live, I could feel it. "You're going to pay for this dress because you're going to make one for me Aurora. AHHH!" She took off screaming, suddenly, there was a hand on my waist, and I heard a familiar voice. "Aurora oh my goodness, here." It was Diaval, oh it's so good to finally see him again!

"Diaval, I only have a few more hours to live..." I said breathlessly, he leaned me up against a tree and handed me some flowers. "Sip on this, its nectar is going to give you more strength, and will make you last longer." I smiled and started drinking the nectar, it was juicy and tangy, delicious. "Where's Maleficent?" He asked in a worried tone, "She's in Stefan's castle getting me the antidote, but I'm really worried, it's been over an hour now."

"Okay, I'm um, sure she's fine. Just keep sipping on that until she gets back, it will prevent you from getting any weaker." I nodded my head and continued drinking, I could never get tired of this. Diaval soon started drifting off, and I could tell that he was very weak...

**Maleficent's P.O.V.**

So far so well, but Aurora isn't doing so well. She only has a few more hours to live at the most, once Prince Alex and I got into Stefan's room, my eyes immediately started searching for the antidote. There was no one in here, except for me. Alex got taken away to actually see Stefan, good luck for him then.

After walking for a while, I finally spotted the bottle. Tears flooded out of my eyes as I took a look a the bottle, my baby is going to be saved! I quickly grabbed the bottle and said, "Take me back to the Moors, where I can meet up with my baby Aurora."

Swirls of magic dust circled around me and I disappeared seconds later, this truly has been the happiest day since however long. The moment I appeared, Diaval immediately stood up and ran towards me. I was so shocked, I didn't expect him to be here!

"Diaval, what a nice surprise! Looks like you're taking care of Aurora quite well." I smiled as he embraced me, I looked over to see Aurora asleep, with a flower in her hand. I rushed over to her and gently shook her shoulder, her beautiful eyes fluttered open and she started crying. "It's okay Aurora, I have the antidote, everything's going to be alright, here."

She opened her mouth and I poured the liquid into the mouth, her skin immediately started to glow naturally again. "Godmother, you're okay!" I laughed slightly, "The better thing to say is, you're okay now Aurora. I don't know what I would have done if I couldn't save you." She smiled and I helped her up.

"Godmother, I think my mother might be somewhere in the Moors. She just came a few minutes ago and I'm really scared, she tried to put me under her spell like she did with all the other people of the kingdom!" I raised an eyebrow and stood up, grabbing her arm as well.

"Sweetheart, why don't you go with Diaval to get some rest and I'll so a search around the Moors okay?" She shook her head in disproval, "You've worked too much godmother, and I want you to rest. I know you're tired, you can't hide that from me." I sighed and blew sleeping dust onto her, and within seconds, she was sleeping in the air.

"Sorry Aurora, some things just have to be done for the best." I waved my hand and she floated to her bed in the top of a tree, "You're going to be sleeping for a long time until you heal." I turned to face Diaval, I could tell that he was still afraid of me, and I honestly don't know why.

We've kissed and hugged before, I wouldn't mind if he were to do that right now. And in fact, I actually wished that he would, I could really use some comfort right now. "Is there anything you want me to do, Mistress?" I rolled my eyes, when can he stop doing that?

"You can call me Maleficent, we've been through this. You're a like a father to Aurora, we both want what's best for her. So, you can watch her while I go check for any intruders." He nodded and planted a kiss on my cheek, making me blush. And it's pretty hard to make me blush since I rarely talked or smiled.

I smiled like a school girl, suddenly, all my fears and stress was washed away. I giggled before turning around and walking further into the Moors, I just hoped that life would get better. I don't know how much more of this I can take before we all crash...

**Author's note: Yay, there goes another chapter! Please leave a review, and once again, I'm very sorry for not updating for such a long time. I promise that the next chapter will be up soon, it's not going to be this long ever again :)**


End file.
